Quivering
by lolitapocket173
Summary: Cora had no idea about being a demi-god, but when her dad decides it's time for her to stay at camp half blood, she's thrown into a world of drama, beasts and madness. Based on the film not the book
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is something I've been thinking of doing for a while. This is based on the film, not the book, since I haven't read the book. The story will not be based around the romance between Percy and Annabeth, but they will be important characters. Review please so I know whether I should continue posting on here with this story. Enjoy =]**

Chapter One

"Are you gonna tell me whats going on or what?"

"Cora I have explained many times, you will just have to try and trust me on this, it's important. That's all you need to know."

I pressed my forehead against the glass of the car window. The trees blurred as we drove past, through the thick of some unknown forest, my dad's old car rattling like a tin can. "When are you gonna get a new car?"

Dad looked at me, his forehead creasing as he silently chuckled. "You will understand one day, that there are less important things then having a nice car. This one gets us around nice enough and I like the sound, it's soothing"

"Yeah if you have no ears."

He laughed again after that, but then we just went silent. We never really talked, nothing deep, just chit chat, iddle banter. I think Dad was always worried that the conversation would turn to mum. My stupid missing mother. Dad never said why she decided to just drop me, out of her and out of her life. He just said it was a important reason. Something else that's important, that I'm not allowed to know about.

I hate not knowing about what's going on, where I'm going. All I know is that it's gonna be a long term change, since dad had got me to pack as soon as he got back from his 'special' meeting.

The only thing that made the situation better, was that he allowed me to bring my bow with me. I loved my bow, more than anything else in the world! It was hand carved out of ebony wood and engraved with moss green lettering, I had no idea what it said, but it was beautifull. The string was light and feels like silk, but it's strong and any arrow bounces off it with ease. The arrows are made of the same wood and have small black feathers attached to the end, possibly from a raven, I'm not sure and they're all held in a small black leather quiver.

"Why did you let me take my bow with me?"

"Because I know they'll let you use it." Ok well that's something, maybe I'll just have to coax him into answering me. "They, whose they?"

"The camp leaders."

A camp, I'm going to a fucking camp. Thanks dad, thank fuck! I hate camp, went once to one when I was twelve and it sucked, I stuck out like a sore thumb. I just spent my whole time shooting arrows in the fields, aiming at anything I could.

"You should have told me I'm going to a shitty camp, Dad you know I hated it there last time"

"This time it will be different"

"How is it going to be different? Seriously Dad, stop being so mysterious, tell me where were going or I'll jump out this car right now!"

"It's a camp for the different, the special"

"Special, what the fuck, are you trying to tell me I'm special"

The car suddenly stopped, throwing me slightly out of my seat, my seat belt clenching against my chest. My Dad starred at my, his eyes sad. I wish I had inherited his eye colour, bright blue, instead of my own dark green.

"Cora you are special. You need to understand what I am about to tell you, so don't intterupt me until I'm finnished, ok?"

I gulped down the nerves that had suddenly risen. Now I understood why me and my father never spoke like this, it was tense and uncomfortable. "Ok"

"Cora, you are a demi-god"

"Demi..?" He held up his hand to stop me, so I layed back in my seat and tried to understand the things he was saying.

"A demi-god is the child of a human and god, their known of in greek mythology. You are a demi-god. Your special"

A demi-god, what the hell! History lessons at school had taught me a lot of greek gods and of course I'd heard about demi-gods, like Heracles, son of Zeus, but I'd never thought they were real. It had to be some kinda of joke, surely?

The look on my Dad's face confirmed he was serious, as the edges of his mouth pulled down slightly, a little habit of his. "So are you the human?"

"Yes, that's why I was able to stay with you. Your mother on the other hand, was forced to leave as soon as you were born."

"Who is she?" I was almost whispering now, curled up on the leather seats, wishing I was back at home, lying on my bed, thinking about school and my friends and if David would come sit next to me next Maths lesson. Normal stuff.

"Artemis goddess of the hunt, wilderness, animals and plague, she is also know for virginity and childbirth. She's a gifted woman." His eyes flickered suddenly and his tone lightened, just at the mention of her name.

"Did you love her?"

"Yes"

"Did she love you?"

"I think so, she cared for me enough to stay and be with me. Being the goddess of virginity she picks her men very carefully."

"So has she had children before me, other…demi-gods?"

"I'm sure of it, your mothers been around a long time and all though choosey, she has loved and slept with others, although all her other children died years ago. She wasn't allowed to be with any of them either."

I had nothing else to say for a while. Dad started the car and we continued to drive down the winding roads. I kept my eyes on the sky, watching as they cast over and tiny rain drops started to descend from the heavens. Was my mother up there? Was she looking down on the world watching me, watching Dad? Did she care at all? Sixteen years and I had kinda accepted that my mother was never gonna be around, that I would only have a father, now I was desperate to know more about her.

"What did she look like?

"She was beautifull. Dark hair like yours, almost golden eyes and she had a smile that was….she was like no one else."

I looked at my dad, he was enchanted still by her, maybe she really was magical and special, but how could I ever feel anything but anger towards a women who abandoned me?

"Here we are" Dad said, breaking the solemn silence.

As we rounded the corner, I caught first glimpse of the camp.

It looked rustic and old, with a huge sign at the entrance, saying 'Camp Half Blood'. It didn't look that inviting.

The car stopped just outside and Dad jumped out immediately and started walking towards the boot to get out my bags. I climbed out more carefully, straining my eyes as I starred at the creature walking towards us from inside the camp.

It was a centaur. Well I'm pretty sure it was, half horse, half man. He looked at me and nodded slightly before turning to look at my dad, who was carrying my bags towards the entrance.

"Come on Cora, I need to introduce you to Chiron, he's one of the leaders at the camp"

"Nice to meet you" I mumbled politley, trying not to stare. "It's a pleasure to meet your Cora, I'm sure you will enjoy it here at Camp Half Blood. Come inside when you've said your goodbyes." With that he picked up my bags and strode back inside the camp, stopping a few feet away.

"Now Cora, your going to be staying here for a while. It's about time you learnt about who you are and I am not the person to show you."

"Will I get to see you again?"

"Of course honey, in the summer I'm sure, once you've adapted to the camp and we can always write to each other." I suddenly threw myself at him, clinging on like a little child. "I don't want to loose another parent. I don't want to stay here."

"It's the best place for you and your not going to loose me, you never will. But it's time for you to get in touch with your demi-god life."

"I love you dad"

"I love you too." I hugged him like it was my last. Trying to hold back the tears. I had spent my whole life with my dad and now I had to leave him, for I don't know how long. After a while, Dad pushed me away gently, kissing me on the forehead. "You better go now, you don't want to keep Chiron waiting."

I nodded and walked towards the entrance, stopping to look back and watch my dad climb in to the car and wave at me, tears trickling down his face as he turned and drove away.

"Come on Cora, it's time you saw your new home."

Quivering like a leaf, I turned and nodded towards the Centaur, taking my first step into the camp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Chiron waited for me patiently, as I dragged my feet towards him.

"Chin up Cora, you'll see your dad soon"

I gave him a half hearted smile and continued following slightly behind him as he took me through the camp. Chiron pointed at different sections. "That's the battle field, over there are the woods where we play capture the flag and the lakes next to that. Over there is the archery area and the hospital.."

My heart skipped a beat as I looked towards the archery area, watching as people stepped up to the line, clinging onto their bows, trying to hit the furthest targets. I longed to have a go, my fingers were already twitching. "And here's your cabin. It's only small, but it's all yours, all the gods built cabins for their children."

"So there's no other children of Artemis?"

"Not since the 1970s." He placed my bags down in the floor and handed me a small bronze key.

"Training starts at twelve, your armours in the cupboard." He just turned and left after that, his hooves hitting the dirt floor, causing a stir.

Twisting the key in the lock, I threw myself into the cabin, chucking my bags across the floor. "So this is it."

It was small, but nice, the Walls a dark red and the floor was a soft wood. The cabin was built up of mainly a small kitchen, which was connected to a bedroom with two single beds and a little bathroom next door. I found the cupboard Chiron had spoke of. Inside were two pairs of armour, one male, one female. I picked up the females and held it in my hands, feeling the cold metal and heavy weight.

I decided to un pack my clothes immediately, I never liked to just leave it waiting in the corner, it also kept my mind busy for a while, before I had to think about going to training.

After a quick drink of cold water to calm my nerves, I changed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a long sleeved black top, it was kinda low, but the armour covered my chest completely. I felt like if someone pushed me just a little, I'd drop to the floor and have to roll around helplessly like a turtle.

I left my little cabin, locking the door and tucking the key in the back of my boot. Blindlessly I started walking towards the training area.

People walked past me, hordes of pretty girls all in short dresses, armies of tall muscley guys flexing their arms and showing off to one another. It was a mad world, kinda like school, except there wasn't a forest on the school campus and no one was a demi-god, well not that I knew about.

I hadn't considered that bit, what if there were other demi-gods at my school? Could it have been any of my friends, any of my enemys, not that I really have enemys, just people I don't really get along with and never will.

"Cora?" I looked up in the direction of the voice calling my name. To the left stood a boy and a girl, both tall, both blonde, with strong jaws. "Yeah"

The girl walked quickly towards me, her hair swaying behind her as she almost skipped across the ground. "We've been told to guide you through the training process, it can be a bit scary at first. I'm Lyra, daughter of Apollo and this is my brother" she gestured towards the guy, who had calmly joined her sister, his hands placed firmly in his trouser pockets, he seemed less enthuastastic than his sister. "Sebastian, but most people call me Seb, also son of Apollo, her twin brother, yada yada."

"Does everyone introduce themselves by announcing who their parents are?"

"Pretty much" Seb said, his voice a deep drowl, it wasn't mean, just bored.

"Well, Cora daughter of Artemis, well that's what my dad told me. No siblings…yada. Yada"

Lyra giggled slightly before linking her arm with mine, in a cheerfull, but forcefull way so that I could do nothing, but follow beside her, while Seb kept to her other side, slightly distant.

"So what goes on in training?" I asked, trying to break the silence between the three of us. Silence between others is rarely pleasant.

"We learn how to fight, how to be a warrior when we finally leave the camp and across the monsters."

"Great there's fucking monsters…" I cursed under my breathe, but they both noticed.

"There's a lot of stuff out there to fight, so you've got to be prepared."

"Would any of this preperation involved archery?" I was desperate to start shooting some arrows, get all my nervous energy out and relax.

"Of course." Lyra said with a smile, her voice was soft and every thing she said ended on a high note.

"You into archery?" Seb asked, one eye brow arching as if he was getting ready to mock me.

"Best thing in the world."

Seb and Lyra glanced at each other and both of them began to smile, now I could see they were completely alike looks wise and it was a bit creepy when they did everything at the same time. "Well then we should take you first to the archery field, we've got a bit of time before capture the flag."

With that and a tug of Lyra's arm I was turned in another direction and off deep into the woods.

The archery field was amazing, a long stretch of land, with targets set up in neat rows of five, stretching out for miles, to the point where the ones at the end seemed to be a just a blur of colours, no real distinction between the blues and the reds of the target.

Lyra lead me towards the free row of targets down at the end. Finally she let go of my arm and handed me a bow and quiver full of arrows. They weren't as nice as my own set, which I had left at home on my bed, they were good enough.

I positioned my hands in the right position and drew my first arrow, placing it against the string of the bow. I breathed in and closed my eyes for a second, pulling back on the string. As I opened my eyes I let go of the arrow.

I heard the satisfying sounds of the arrow hitting the first target. Dead in the centre, a perfect shot.

"Nice one newbie, lets see if you can hit the second one." Seb called out, his tone was sarcastic, but challenging. I wasn't going to be some show for him to watch.

I turned and looked him dead in the eye. "Only if you try with me."

Once again he raised one eye brow as he contemplated the decision, before grabbing a bow and walking towards the second target set next to mine.

"Lyra will you count us in." Seb said. He was cocky, the way he held his bow showed that he was a professional, but I was going to be better.

"3.." I pulled out my arrow and positioned it "2…" I focused on the second target and then closed my eyes "1…" I drew in all the air I could "Go."

I let go with force and accuracy, my eyes flying open as I felt the arrow leave the bow. I looked at both targets, both perfect shots. Seb was looking aswell, his face slightly confused. "Third Target?" I asked, this time I was the one sounding cocky and Seb noticed, he seemed determined to knock me down. "How about we try everyone"

"Deal."

We shot target after target, until small burns started to appear on my hands from holding too hard, but I kept my hand steady. Each time mine was a dead centre. Each time the targets got three metres apart, stretching out further. I looked towards Seb as we shot at the tenth target. His arrows were starting to edge slightly towards the left of the target.

"This is getting boring now" Seb moaned, dropping his arms slightly. "But we haven't finnished all the targets."

"I don't care, I'm bored."

"Scared you can't beat me."

"Of course I can beat you, you're a newbie, your just getting lucky, I already know I'm better than you."

Getting lucky, getting fucking lucky. That cocky arse! Just because he's losing. He was not going treat me like this, just because I was new.

"really, your better than me?"

"I know I am" he droaned, talking to me like I was a child.

"fine then, try beating this." I slung my bow across my shoulder and started walking back towards the end the of the field. I could hear people whispering behind me, questioning each other on what I was going to do.

I had practised this trick before, mainly at camp so that I could shoot arrows with out being noticed, but now I wanted to be noticed. If I was gonna survive here I was gonna have to show I was good at something.

I picked the tallest tree I could find and started climbing. "What the hell are you doing newbie?" Seb shouted at me from down on the ground. I turned my head slightly to look at him, arching my eye brows in imitation of him. "Just wait and see."

I continued climbing until I reached the top. Placing my legs strongly on two branches, I positioned myself to shoot. I looked down once again at all the faces looking up at me. I could feel the wind sighing around me, I hoped it wouldn't change the direction of my arrow. Focusing on the furthest target, right at the edge of the field, where the grass vanished and turned into rock as the land fell into a cliff. It must have been at least 40 metres away.

I closed my eyes. "Focus Cora you know you can do this" I'd heard that voice before, most of the time I thought it was my own imagination, but now it sounded stronger, less like my own voice. I concentrated on it and the feeling of the bow in my hand and the way the arrow pulled against the string. And then I let go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I opened my eyes and strained my eyes to the target. Bullzeye. OH MY FUCKING GOD! I did it! I looked down and the faces bellow were a sea of gasps and whispers. Wow that's a way to make an entrance…

I started climbing down the tree, taking my time to crawl through the branches. I jumped down from the last branch and walked towards Lyra and Sebastian. "Is that proof enough Seb?"

"I should say its enough proof, that was amazing Cora!" Lyra shouted, wrapping her arm around my neck. "Thanks Lyra"

"Show off" Seb said through gritted teeth, skulking off towards the battle field. "Cora you have got to show me how to do that"

"I don't really know how, but I'll try." Lyra and I started walking towards the battle field as well, it was time for famous capture the flag, not really sure what I would have to do, but hopefully it will go alright.

"Do you think it's do with your mother?"

"Why would it be to do with my mum?"

"All of us inherit certain traits from our God parents"

"Lyra, you and the newbie get over here now!" Seb shouted from the edge of a crowd, a crowd full of people with blue feather helmets, looking kinda funny.

"Shut it Seb" Lyra laughed, pulling me again towards a group of red helmets, she sure likes to pull me around, I wonder if she treats everyone like that. "He's just grumpy, he doesn't like to be proven wrong"

"He shouldn't have challenged me" I said with a smirk.

"Lyra your late."

"Sorry Annabeth, I've been showing the new girl around, you should have seen what she did on the archery field." I look through the sea of guys to the girl called Annabeth. She was pretty, but her face was cold, she looked like if anyone messed with her she could chop their head off without a blink of an eye. "Interesting, too bad we can only fight with swords"

"I don't think I can sword fight" I said, trying not to mumble, I didn't want to have to learn while defending myself and trying to get a silly bit of cloth. "Sorry everyones got to join in, you'll just have to try your hardest. Drew why don't you show her the ropes today."

"Sure Annabeth." The guy called Drew was kinda short, well compared to people like Seb and Lyra, but he was muscly, like some kind of Titan. "What's your name again?" He whispered at me, leaning over so that Annabeth wouldn't hear us while she told us the battle plans. "Cora, daughter of Artemis."

"Nice, I'm a son of Ares."

"God of War"

"Yeah, so your in good hands." Drew chuckled, nudging me slightly with his elbow. "I bet I am." I whispered, looking up at him, he couldn't help but smirk.

"Drew, Cora, you understand the plan?" Annabeth commanded. "Of course Annabeth" "Crystal" we both chimed. "Right now were going to win this game, I don't want to have to loose to the blues again."

"Annabeth how can we win if your going to be making kissy faces at Percy the whole time" One girl laughed. "Shut up Vanessa" Annabeth spat, I watched as her hands moved slightly towards the hilt of her sword. "I don't have a sword" I said loudly, trying to break the fury raging inside Annabeth, so that she wouldn't start the fight before it began. "There's some over on the left, grab one that you can carry easily, but not too small." I nodded and walked as quickly as I could over to the row of swords hanging neatly. I chose a medium sized one, that felt heavy enough that I thought it could do some damage. I tied the sheath around my waist and slipped the sword inside.

I noticed that Annabeth was no longer paying any attention Vanessa, although Lyra and Vanessa were both whispering and looking in her general direction.

"Ok guys it's time, I'll go back to the flag, with you three and we'll defend it. The rest of you charge as close as you can to flag, distracting the enemy, while Xander sneaks up and tries to obtain the flag, Andrea you follow slightly after him incase he gets ambushed. All of you remember your battle strategies and never given in to the enemy."

We all separated across the battle field, getting into position, well I just followed Drew, since Annabeth had told me to and it was such a treacherous task following him around…watching him crouch slightly, his body tensed as we listened for the signal. Yes I was in hell.

"Charge." At the sound of Annabeth's voice we started to run. I kept my arm holding the sword strong, although my whole body shook, as I ran towards the enemy. Screaming my little head off, like a lunatic, but at least everyone else seemed to be doing the same.

I kept my eyes out for Drew, watching where he ran as guidance. I have no idea what I was doing, I tried to defend myself, waving my sword around like someone with jelly arms, but it seemed to work…most of the time. Drawing close to where the flag was, one guy came up behind me and I had to twist round and fight him back. Meaning that I got left on my own and had to try and make my own way to the flag.

In the end I didn't reach it, but apparently we won. Yay! Xander was able to get the flag and Annabeth was able to defend ours.

At the end everyone kinda put their swords away and went back to being like teenagers, it was kinda strange, from soldiers to teenagers.

I had no idea what happened now, so I decided I might as well go back to my cabin and relax.

"Hey Cora!"

"Hey Drew." He looked out of breathe and had taken off his armor, revealing probably one of the tightest black t-shirts ever, someone loved himself just a little bit too much.

"I lost you earlier on, what happened to you?"

'Some guy crept up on me from behind.." he snorted slightly at that, "please tell me you are not laughing at what I just"

"no not at all"

"yeah right." I rolled my eyes and he laughed again and bumped me on the shoulder. "So were you alright on your own?"

"Got a bit lost, but I'm here, so I survived. Though the guy slashed my arm a little."

"You should go to the hospital wing" he said, lifting my arm up to have a look. It was a shallow cut, but it was quite long, stretching round the bottom half of my arm. "This place has everything"

"It sure does, come on I'll show you the way so that you don't get lost again."

"Not my fault this camp is in a deep forest."

Drew took me to the hospital, which was more like a tent with beds in and everywhere there were people with stab wounds and arrows in their shoulders, obviously being a demigod doesn't stop people getting hurt or being accident prone.

"I'm gonna go back to the Ares cabins, will I see you at the bonfire tonight?"

"I didn't know there was one, but yeah sure, sounds fun."

Drew kinda looked at me funny for a second, before shrugging his shoulders and resuming his funny persona, "it's at around seven, if you go past the archery field and go to the right and then down you'll find the clearing. Everyone goes."

"Great well see you then"

"yeah see you then." We said goodbye in that awkward, friendly style of nod, smile, slightly turn away from each other to signal the end of the conversation and then look back one last time and smile, with a little half hearted wave.

I kinda stood there for a little while, before a nurse came over and quickly started dressing the wound. While I was being tended to, a guy walked past, who was holding onto a blue feathered helmet. "Glad to see there were casualties on both sides." He said, looking at my newly bandaged arm. "Yeah, must make our victory a little less upsetting for you."

"What ever, you wouldn't have won without Annabeth"

"Probably not, she seems pretty into battle"

His eyes widened and he almost dropped his helmet, "pretty don't you know Annabeth at all, she lives for battle, her mums Athena you know."

"No I didn't know, that explains some stuff. Why does everyone mention who their parents are?"

"It identifies you. Who's yours, I don't think I've ever seen you here."

"Yep I'm new, Cora, daughter of Artemis, sixteen years old, born 18th of August and anything else you can think of that IDENTIFIES me."

"Riiiight" he said, nodding his head slowly and looking at me like I was a crazy women. "I'm Percy, son of Poseidon."

"Nice to meet you Percy, I gotta go get ready for the barbecue so see you around."

"See yah" he said, still looking at me with a bemused look as I walked out of the tent and towards my cabin.

**Hey so hope you've been liking it so far, review and favorite if you have por favor =]**

**Remember you can check out pictures of what I think the characters would look like on my photobucket account**

**I've tried to find all Greek names with special meanings, so here they are for you to see**

**Cora=maiden**

**Sebastian=Venerable(someone gets alot of respect because of wisdom or age, this will become understood later on in the story)**

**Lyra=Lyre(a small instrument, beautiful sound, looks like a mini harp)**

**Drew=Masculine**

**Vanessa=Butterfly**

**Xander=Defending Men**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

I found my way to the bonfire quite easily, even though it was pitch black, the pathway was lit up by thousands of fire lanterns.

It was like some of the parties they had at school, except everyone was in sort of training gear and was drinking some weird elixir that glowed. Called nectar…never thought it glowed, seriously, when ever someone takes a sip, it looks like they've put a torch underneath their chin, everyone giving themselves ghoul faces.

I found Lyra quick enough, her blonde hair high above the heads of everyone else, like a funny yellow beacon. She started swaying from side to side singing "We are the champions, my friend and we'll keep on fighting till the end", her goblet held up high in the air. "We are the champions" I chimed in, as Vanessa ran up and linked arms with Lyra. The three of us just sat on a tree trunk and sung like weirdos, some people gave us weird looks, some people smiled and mimed along, but no one else joined in with the singing.

As we finished the last part and Lyra did some amazing style of singing, which was a mix between yodeling and I guess soul, Percy walked past. He looked at the three of us, laughed a little, then I think noticed that it was me that was singing, gave a small nod and a smile, like you do and then walked off.

"Did Percy Jackson just smile you?" Vanessa asked in a hushed tone. "Urmm, I know his names Percy and yeah, we met earlier on in the hospital tent"

"Your so lucky, Percy like saved the world and he's so cute!" She squealed. I looked at Lyra, who was nodding her head in agreement, though obviously she wasn't as enthusiastic as Vanessa.

"Wow, when did he save the world?"

"About a month ago, him and Annabeth, oh and some guy called Grover went on some massive quest, since everyone thought Percy was the lightning thief and yeah he saved the world. He must be so brave." She looked like ice cream right now, melting at the pure thought of Percy.

He didn't seem like the kinda guy who had just saved the world, seemed like a pretty normal guy, though what would I know about how people who save the world are like.

I looked in Percy's general direction and saw him cozying up with Annabeth, she was sitting on his lap and he was nuzzling her neck, almost shoving his nose into her. I felt a small amount of bile rise up in my throat, yes they make a cute couple, yes it's sweet their together, but really do they have to be slobbering over each other like that in public?

"Obviously him and Annabeth got close during the quest" I said, taking a sip of nectar. Both Vanessa and Lyra looked towards the couple and both of them pulled faces, Lyra disgust and Vanessa looked like her heart was breaking. "Yeah they haven't been apart since then. She's so lucky" Vanessa moaned.

I'd had enough for starring at Annabeth and Percy, watching them being so romantic made me feel slightly upset. I started staring at my nectar, watching it swirl round my cup. "No matter how much you stare at your reflection, it won't get any prettier." Oh the sound of that sarcastic tone is just what I wanted right now. "Seb still bitter, carry on like that and we'll be able to use your tears as lemon juice, as you weep at our victory against you"

'Wow newbie my heart is breaking, my knees are shaking, I will never be the same again, your so bad"

"What ever, what do you want loser?" I was quite enjoying the banter, but I don't think I could keep on trying to be witty, at the end I would just end up swearing and that would ruin it.

"I heard you been flirting with Percy" he said, his tone mocking me, as he crossed his arms and gave me a look like I was a little kid, oh how I would love to slap his cocky face. "Bloody hell, we talked, for like two seconds and what is it with Percy? Is he like the king of this place."

"Word travels fast here"

"I gathered that and why the hell do you care if I talked to Percy?" I was almost standing up, although I would never reach the height of Seb, I would have to jump up and down constantly and that would destroy my anger. "I don't"

"Then why did you ask?"

"I wanted to know what kind of newbie you were."

"What kind.."

"Yeah, nice, mean, loner or slut" Great he has a ranking system. "Which one am I then?" He paused for a second, letting his arms swing beside him as he looked me up and down, his eyes resting slightly in certain areas. "Haven't made my mind up yet" and with that he walked off, with an annoying little swagger, oh he's such a prick!

"Did you guys hear that I had flirted with Percy?" I asked, turning back to Vanessa and Lyra, who had given up pinning over Percy for this evening and had turned the conversation to next weeks capture the flag game. Vanessa just shook her head, but Lyra kinda looked at the floor for a second before turning back to me. "I had, it was nothing big, but yeah people were saying that you had openly flirted with him and that Annabeth was really angry."

"What! We said hi, that's all, people are dicks."

"Yeah it can get boring here sometimes, everyone gets rumours made up about them. Vanessa's had loads"

"What have I had?" Vanessa said, pulling her eyes away from a group of muscly guys all comparing arm size. "Rumours made up about you"

"Oh yeah, they were all mean, but stupid."

"Guess this place isn't that different to high school then."

I spent a couple more hours at the bonfire, it was really nice, chat mostly with Lyra and Vanessa, though I did have a quick chat with some daughters of Aphrodite, who told me that I should come down to the hot springs with them and check it out, I told them I'd come down when I had gotten use to things a bit more.

Just as I was leaving to go back to my cabin, I bumped into Drew. "Always running into each other aren't we?" I laughed as he did a double take and noticed it was me. "I know I completely spaced and forgot you were here, how did you find it tonight?"

"Good, it was really fun, for the most of it"

"Oh, what do you mean most of it? What happened?"

I rubbed my eyes, feeling them droop and itch from the ash. "Just people spreading rumours about me, I mean it's only first day."

"What about it" he looked almost protective, his jaw clenching slightly. "Nothing too bad, just petty stuff, told to me by an ass hole. The way stuff spreads here you'll probably hear about it soon."

"Oh ok, but your alright?" he patted my shoulder slightly

"yeah I'm fine, I'm just gonna go to my cabin and lie down."

"Can I join you?" Drew laughed, "I kid, I kid. See you tomorrow Cora"

"See yah tomorrow." We both leaned in slightly and then Drew made the move for a quick hug, which I responded to. I hugged him back and then pulled away gently and began my tired journey back to the Artemis cabin. It's been a weird first day…I will dream tonight of punching Seb in the face and it will be a good dream and Drew might even make a appearance, but I will not be punching him.

**Review and Favorite if you liked it =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It's always weird, the first night in a new bed, they never feel quite right, quite comfortable enough for a good night sleep. I ended up waking up at about 3 in morning and just sitting on my bed for half an hour looking out of the window. Jumping at the smallest noise coming for outside.

I decided in the end I'd had enough of scaring myself and turned on the lights and got dressed. Walking from my bedroom into the kitchen, it finally dawned on me that I was alone in here, my dad was back at home and I was in some strange little cabin, in a demi-god camp, in the woods. How the hell did this happen? Last week I was at school, worrying about my results, fuck am I even gonna get my results, something I worked on for years and now it's just forgotten. Maybe my dad will send me the results.

I went round and round the cabin, touching everything I saw, everything, until I started to feel comfortable enough alone. But even when I had started to feel comfortable, I realised I had been walking round for an hour and was completely knackered. My feet also stung a lot. I climbed back into bed and the idea that it wasn't my usual bed, didn't even cross my mind.

At seven o'clock I was woken up again by someone at the door, banging on it with fury. "Calm down, calm down" I shouted, crawling out of bed and running over to the door, almost tripping over my own feet, that's a new experience.

I opened up the door and there was Lyra, standing in combat trousers and a white vest. "You ready for training?"

"Do I look like I am" I said, gesturing towards my pj shorts and baggy top. "Well get dressed quick, were going for breakfast and then we need to join the others for training."

"Fine fine, come in" I said, moving out of the way and walking towards the bedroom to get dressed. I chose a legging style of trouser, since that was only one I had that would be good for exercise, dad should of told me that I needed to bring sporty clothes. I tied on my armor and pulled on a pair of trainers.

"I'm done, lets go" I said, tying my hair up into a pony tail, although no matter how I tried, I never completely managed to keep it out of my face.

"Great, you ready?"

"Yeah I guess, not sure what's going to happen, but bring it on." I laughed, slamming my door behind me and locking it tight. We walked past all the cabins to another clearing, but this one was filled with long wooden tables, lined up in tidy little rows, some of them already filled with teenagers. Lyra led me to a table, which was constantly being covered with plates of bread and fruit. We both picked one up and found a table near the back, where Vanessa was sitting with a couple other guys.

The food was pretty good, not my usual breakfast, which consisted of chocolate cereal and a cup of coffee, but still good. I ended up stealing the grapes from Lyra's plate, they were so juicy and fresh, but she stole my pear slices, so it was all fair. We tried to talk a bit to Vanessa, but she spent most of the time trying to eat gracefully in front of the sons of Hermes and Ares. I couldn't give a crap really.

After breakfast, Lyra took me to the training area, where we were made to run along hire wires and stuff, I learnt how duck really quick again and again, as if I was being attacked and was dodging my opponents punches. My back ached after an hour and I was ready to lay down with an ice pack, but no, more training, sword fighting…yippee…

I went down to the fighting ground and found the instructor type person, who told me to wait for a second for someone else to arrive for me to fight, since everyone else was partnered up. So I leaned against a tree and tried to replay some of my favourite songs in my head, a distraction so that I didn't look so awkward.

"Cora your partners arrived" I looked up and it was Percy, well I think it's Percy, although he was staring off, watching his girlfriend beating five guys all at once, bloody hell that's mad! "Percy your going to fight Cora today" the instructor said, his voice deep and booming, I felt like if he shouted the whole ground would shake.

"Ok.." Percy said, his voice trailing off slightly. Well maybe he wont fight me that hard if he's just gonna be looking at Annabeth the whole time. "How about we fight for ten minutes and then we can have a break and you can ogle your girlfriend for a while?" I waved my hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention for one second. "I'm not ogling her" he said, his voice a little hoarse as he ripped his attention away and onto me. "Yeah right, I may not know how to fight, but I know what ogling looks like and that was a 100%, drool dripping out of your mouth, ogle."

"Can you blame me?" He said, his eyes gliding back to stare at Annabeth, god he was like magnet to her. "I don't know, but if you don't pay attention I'll just have to attack you and you won't get a chance to defend yourself". He still didn't look so I removed the sword from it's sheath and placed it in front of his stomach, so that it almost touched. "Don't move" I commanded, in the loudest voice I could do, with out shouting. He glanced slightly at me, with the intention of just going back to Annabeth, but when he noticed the sword, he jumped back and whipped out his own.

"I thought that would get your attention, now pay attention, or I won't take any responsibility if you get hurt." His eyes were slightly wide, but as soon as I moved and swung my sword in the best way I could, he jumped into action and started fighting back.

It was exhilarating, sword fighting is an amazing thing, you have to be so in tune and aware of what's happening, but the way your arms glide through the air as you defend yourself and try to attack is mad, but brilliant.

I was enjoying it so much. Until Percy noticed that Annabeth had stopped fighting and was talking to some of the guys. I saw his face change, his forehead clenching and his eyes went fierce. He started fighting back proper, but the whole time his eyes were on Annabeth. His arms were flailing, but they were strong, I had no chance of stopping him, as he flung his arms around, his sword gleaming in the sun. I know it sounds stupid, but I watched in slow motion as the blade flew towards my face and I felt the stinging pain as it ripped through my right cheek.

Suddenly my body turned to jelly and I fell to the floor, avoiding another slash. My face was on fire and was becoming increasingly wet as the blood poured out of the gash. I could feel my eyes brim over and start to water, blurring my vision. I don't know why, I could hear shouting, but I wasn't listening, as I hauled myself up and started running out of the area, into the forest, away from the camp. Clinging onto my bleeding cheek.

I ran and ran until I found myself in the depths of the forest, far away from the camp. Only there did I really start to cry. I tore off my armor with frustration, the metal scratching at my face, causing even more pain. I yelled out in agony, my arms trembling as I pulled at my t-shirt, trying to rip off some of the bottom. I finally tore off a section of the hem and pressed the material to my wound, trying to stopper the red fluid seeping out.

I was in shock. After a few seconds I started to remember what had happened. I have no idea why I reacted like that, why did I run. Seriously why did I run, because now I have no idea how to get back. I couldn't hear any noise from the camp or see any of the lights, I was in the middle of the forest, slowly losing blood, kneeling on the ground, at least the dirts dry.

I took away the piece of cloth from my face and saw the blood drain into the material, turning into a horrible brown color, as the red mixed with green. With my free hand I traced the line of the cut. It ran from the top of my cheek bone, down to the middle of my chin and it felt deep, not skull deep, but deep, deep, so deep. A deep, deep, so so deep, like sleep, yes that's what I need. A deep sleep.

**Favourite and Review if you enjoyed this chapter, this is my only creative outlet right now during exams, so I'm enjoying writing it, but I wanna know whether you guys are liking it**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Cora, wake up, fuck, please wake up"

"Dad I've got five more minutes" My mind was so fuzzy right now. Why won't he let me sleep, mmm, sleep, so nice… "It's Percy, please you have to wake up"

My brain jolted awake in such a way that I've never felt before as I heard him speak his name. I jumped back, scrambling away from him. My instincts were kicking in, so strong, my hands grabbed at my sword and Percy jumped back as well, his hands held out in front of him. "Please I'm not going to hurt you, look" he took out his sword and I flinched and moved back again, watching him like a hawk as he placed his sword on the grass. "Your safe, oh god, I'm sorry, I'm so fucking sorry." He was running his hands furiously through his hair, pacing up and down, some how seeing him like this, so emotional and helpless calmed down slightly, specially with his sword firmly placed on the ground.

I touched my cheek and felt the crusty blood flake off, leaving holes open for the blood to drip out, at least at a steadier rate then earlier on. I groped around for my piece of T-shirt, but it was covered in dirt, so I ripped of another fresh piece, dusted it off and held it to my face.

The whole time Percy watched me intently, flinching when I flinched, pulling myself up off the floor. "How did you find me?" I croaked, handing him his sword, I guess as long as Annabeth wasn't around, I was safe. "You left a trail of blood. It's serious isn't it, how much did I hurt you?" I removed the cloth for a second so that he could see the wound, watch the blood spew out in small bursts. It felt like needles were trying to gouge their way into my skull.

"Shit it is bad, I'm so sorry Cora, I wasn't concentrating. "No, you were starring at your girlfriend, not a great thing to do when your holding a sword." Try as I might, I couldn't stop the bitter emotions creep into my voice

"I know, it was stupid, I wasn't thinking, it's just when Annabeth talks other guys, she has a look on her face and she use to give me that look, during the quest, but now I'm just normal again, I'm not as strong or as good as fighter as them and"

"Ok Percy calm down!" I screamed, storming up to him and grabbing him by the face with both hands.

"Your over reacting and really, do you think this story will make the fact that you slashed me, because you were watching her, any better?"

Percy finally stopped pacing and looked me straight in the eye, his whole face breaking down. I gave him a re assuring smile, to try and stop him from crying. I pulled away my hands, only for them to be snatched back, I looked at Percy, searching for some sign of what he was doing, but he didn't look at me, he clasped my hands to his chest and held them there, then he grabbed my sore cheek and yanked it towards him, pressing his lips down upon mine. For a second I didn't do anything, the shock of what was going on was all to much, but after a second I felt the searing pain in my cheek as Percy's finger tips pressed deep into the wound.

I kicked him in the shin and he got the message, stepping back a few paces from me. He looked at me again and what he had just done washed over his face and he cried out in fury, hitting himself on the head. I wanted to grab onto his arms again and stop him, but I was worried that he would do something mad again.

"Percy. I need to get to the hospital, otherwise I'll pass out again, I'm loosing blood really quickly, can you just take me back to the camp and I can find my way from there."

"No" he said, his eyes wide. "What do you mean no?"

"I know somewhere better" he started pulling my free arm, further into the woods. I tried to pull away, but he held tight. I quickly grabbed onto my armor that was lying on the floor and hit him on the shoulder with it. "Tell me where the fuck your taking me, or I swear I will hurt you!"

"To the water, I can heal you." His voice was calmer, but I still didn't trust it, he loosened his grip a little, so if I really pulled I could run, but really where would I go, I had no idea where we were, so I just had to let him drag me, hoping this wasn't his plot to kill me for good. Luckily he'd left his sword behind.

After about five minutes, we emerged out of the woods, near a lake. I saw a large and glorious building, kind of like a cabin, but grander than that. It had the large sign of a trident on it, I recognized that sign, but I couldn't remember where from.

Percy noticed me looking and gave me a small smile. "The house of Poseidon, my house, my father built it for me."

"He's a good builder." I looked down at my wrist, Percy was still holding on to it, leading me into the water, until we were waist high. I kept a firm grip on the hilt of my sword, just incase.

"I know this doesn't make up for what I did, but hopefully you'll forgive me just a little." He held our hands under the water and I felt the water slither up my arm, over my shoulder and neck, across my face, to my poor cheek. It was one of the weirdest experience I have ever had, feeling the water fall into the wound, feel the skin close and watch as the remaining blood dripped into the water.

"Wow" that's all I could say, wow. "Thanks Percy"

"Don't mention it, I owe you, big time."

"Yeah you do, but I don't blame you completely, you were just being stupid."

"Yeah, I've had a lot on my mind, its turning me into a stupid wreck" he tried to laugh, but it was obvious he hadn't been happy in a while.

"Everything will be fine Percy." I squeezed his hand, still holding mine under the water, it felt kind comfortable under there, although my legs were getting pretty cold. "Really?"

"Yeah, your not that bad of a person, nothing really that bad is gonna happen to you, but if you wanna make things better with Annabeth, you need to work out what's really going on and then be honest. If the spark isn't there anymore, you need to accept it, or fight till it's back."

"Yeah, thanks Cora"

"No problem." He smiled at me and I smiled back, looking at his face properly. He had amazing eyes, a strong blue and his smile was kinda cute, much better then when he was crying or creepy. "I think we should get out of the water, I'm getting pretty cold."

"Oh right, yeah" he chuckled nervously, walking out of the water with me. He didn't let go of my hand until we were on dry land again. It felt kinda weird not having it there, against mine.

"I never saw this coming when I met you" he mumbled, "I didn't either, but I don't think I ever really thought someone would cut my face, ran after me into a forest and then heal me with some magical water power, but that's the way it goes."

"Yeah, I'm definitely tired now"

"Same, I'm gonna go back to my cabin, I'm sick of walking round covered in blood, with my top ripped apart."

Percy glanced down slightly at my bare stomach and I felt a slight fluttering in my stomach, but I pushed it deep down and turned slightly to walk away. Percy grabbed my arm and turned me round, he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me tight against him. He smelt like the ocean, never really thought about what the sea smelt like, but it smelt like him.

I could feel his breath against my ear "I'm really, really sorry Cora. Hopefully one day I will make it up to you"

"I know you will." He let me go and I walked away from Percy.

**Finished this earlier then I thought I would, what do you think of this chapter?**

**Big thanks to ally109 and Percy Jackson7 for their reviews, there greatly appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

As I un locked my door it hit me, Percy kissed me. I hadn't really thought about it properly, it had scared me, shocked me, I hadn't thought about it actually being a kiss, I would have reacted the same if he'd hit me or licked my face.

Forget it I told myself again and again as I laid down in my bed, tucking my head under the covers. I could feel his fingers on my cheeks, the way his lips pressed against mine, how he held my hands in his. NO! He has a girlfriend, no matter what's going on with him and her, he's still got a girlfriend and I have never been one to break a relationship, when ever I liked someone, they were always single, there was nothing wrong with it. But I don't like Percy, do I? No not at all, this guy cut me only a few hours ago, I was furious with him. But the way he held my hand in the water kinda pushed any fury away and it disappeared like my wound.

I stroked my cheek, feeling the soft skin instead of blood and torn flesh. Percy had hurt me and then healed me.

I don't know when I drifted off to sleep finally, but I didn't stop thinking of Percy. I couldn't.

Once again I woke up to the sound of knocking on my door, but this was louder, more ferocious. I looked out of the little window and saw Lyra, banging her knuckles against my door. I opened it up and leaned out "You'll break the door and I don't have any money to fix it"

"Oh my god Cora your alright" she screamed "let me in." I pulled on a sweater and ran to open the door. As soon as it was open an inch, Lyra through herself and grabbed me, locking my arms to my sides as she lifted me up in the air. "Where were you, I heard you ran off and then you never came back."

"I got back late last night, I ran into the woods and I got a little lost. Lyra can you put me down please, I'm starting to loose all feeling in my arms."

"Oh yeah sure. What actually happened to you? I heard Percy Jackson hurt you" I sighed and moved over to the sink, pouring myself a glass of water, before sitting down on one of the chairs across from Lyra. "Yeah, Percy cut my face badly."

"Doesn't look that bad" she said, peering at me. Oh shit I forgot about that bit, although I'm happy about the fact that I'm not gonna be scared for the rest of my life, but how am I going to explain to everyone that Percy healed me with some magical water power.

"It was bad" I pointed towards the two rags covered in my blood that I had chucked into a corner last night. "But Percy..he, he healed me."

"He healed you" Lyra's eye brows almost went under her hair line "I thought that was just a rumor"

"yeah, he took me to the water after he ran after me and healed me, it was really weird."

"Wow, are you alright now?"

"Yeah I'm fine" I had my head in my hands, even thinking about yesterday gave me a headache. "Good, so you'll be able to do training today?"

"I'm sure I can, there's no pain anymore and I think I was able to regain most of the blood during my sleep, although I may be a little bit wobbly, maybe I'll just focus on stuff that doesn't involve too much running"

"Great. Come on then, let's make this a good day to make up for yesterday"

"Sounds like a plan" I Grinned, "let me just get dressed first"

"Cool."

I got dressed in a second, finding my armor thrown underneath my bed, I hadn't been that thoughtful last night of what I was doing with my stuff.

When we stepped outside, people looked at me slightly, word does travel fast around here, but I wonder what word that was, the one about us flirting first time we met, lie, or about Percy slashing my face, truth. I guess I'm gonna have to explain the Percy water powers thing to a lot of people. I mean cuts don't just disappear in a day. We went to get breakfast and as we sat there, finishing our breakfast, I suddenly realised something.

"I think I'm gonna go to the archery field today, do you wanna join me?" I said. "Yeah sounds good." "Great, you go, I'm gonna run back to my cabin and grab my bow and arrow, I haven't used it here yet and I'm dying to." "Cool see you in a couple minutes."

I started walking back as quickly as possible, almost giddy about using my bow, make me feel a bit more normal.

"Wow newbie the stories about you and Percy just keep on flowing" I spun round on my heels, my skin crawling, oh now my day has been spoiled. "Oh Sebastian, you're the one thing I wanted right now"

"Glad I could be of service then." He followed me all the way to my cabin, asking me again and again about the rumors. When I finally got to the door, he slid in front of me and leaned on the door, blocking the key hole, though I'm sure I could stick the key through his hand, if he made me mad enough.

"Just fuck of Seb, I don't have enough patience for you right now"

"Calm down newbie, I just wanna talk"

"You don't talk, you bitch and you poke and you piss me off." I jabbed at his hand with the key, but he didn't move. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because it's fun"

"Well I'm not up for fun right now." I grabbed his hand and pulled his little finger so hard backwards, that he had to pull it away, giving me just the right amount of time to slide the key into the lock, turn it and slide in. But he still shoved his foot in the gap as I tried to close it on his face. He shoved it open and closed it behind his back. "So this is your cabin, hmm, it's alright, mines better." I ran into my room and grabbed my bow, slotting in arrow into place, I walked out of the bedroom and pointed it at his head.

"Seriously Seb I've had fucking enough. You just keep your nose out of what I do, do you seriously think I can keep putting up with your bullshit. Now leave this cabin, or I will pin you to the wall and leave you there." Not my best line, but it got my point across. As Seb left without a word, all the colour leaving his face.

I got down to the archery field later then I would have wanted and Lyra pulled me up on it, "what happened to you, I started to get worried again." I took my place at one of the stations next to Lyra, shooting arrows, one after the other, getting my anger out on a piece of wood instead of someone else. "Your brother decided to stalk me to my cabin, stop me from getting in and then followed me in, all the while picking at me about the whole thing with Percy"

"He can be a dick sometimes, you haven't seen his good side yet, believe me he has one, I've had to live with him for sixteen years."

"Well he's gonna have to prove to me he has one, because right now it's looking pretty un likely." My arms started to ache as I pulled out arrow after arrow. "People have been asking me about what happened with you and Percy"

"Oh. what did you say?"

"That he cut you, then healed you with some water power. I tried to keep the details out"

"Thanks, you're a great friend Lyra." I meant it, thank god Lyra was told to help me look around on my first day, I don't know what I would have done with out her.

We spent a couple hours at the archery area, before leaving and separating to our own cabins, but we promised to meet up at the bonfire an hour later.

Walking up to my cabin, I noticed a guy with goat legs tucking something under my door and walking off quite quickly. My feet could not take me to the cabin quick enough, my heart was doing little flips, what had he put under my door?

Safely inside my cabin, I looked down between my feet at the small white piece of paper. I sat down at the table and unfolded it.

'Hey Cora, we need to talk about what happened yesterday, properly, I realised I hadn't been that calm. Will you come to my cabin tonight at twelve, everyone will be in their cabins and we should be able to talk privately, I found out how many people have been talking about us today. I'll understand if you don't come, but I hope you do. Percy.'

Before I'd even finished the note, I knew my answer, I just hope it's the right one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

I tried to act normal at the bonfire, chatting away to Lyra and Vanessa, neither of them noticing me glancing around, my eyes making dashes across the crowd. I wasn't doing it on purpose, it was involuntary, but I couldn't stop looking Percy through the sea of demi-gods, he didn't seem to be anywhere.

I spotted Annabeth though, she looked happy, her glossy hair swinging as she turned around to talk to a group of sons of ares, all of them still wearing their chiseled armor, it was if they wanted to remind everyone that they had abs underneath, probably. Not as if I had checked, though I would be very happy to take on that honor.

I spotted someone else as well, the guy with goat legs who had left the note from Percy underneath my door, but he didn't notice me, he was trying to get the attention of a group of girls. "Look at Grover trying to chat up my sisters again" Vanessa scoffed, pointing a purple finger in goat legs direction, I mean Grover. "Don't get jealous because he's not chatting you up" Lyra laughed, poking Vanessa in the side, "I don't want him to flirt with me, I just think it's ridiculous how he flirts with all the daughters of Aphrodite, it's like were not all love crazed."

Both Lyra and I looked at each other, raising our eye brows in unison, we turned and said "Really?" Vanessa gave us both evil glares, "I'm not like that"

"You kind of are" I said, trying not to sound too mocking. It was hard with Vanessa, I liked her and she seemed to like me back and enjoy having me as a friend, but I didn't know how friendly we were. While Lyra was the kind of person who enjoyed a tease in either direction of the friendship, Vanessa was obviously a little bit more sensitive and could turn at any second.

"No I'm not" She wined, crossing her arms and starring down at the ground. "Alright, tell me the first thing you think when I say these names." Lyra laughed, sitting up slightly.

"Ok" Vanessa sounded pissed off.

"Jason"

"Cute"

"Anthony"

"So sweet"

"Spiro"

"Six pack" Vanessa was starting to go into a dream as Lyra listed boy after boy, she obviously didn't realise that she was proving our point.

"Drew"

"Sexy" I can even admit that one, speaking of Drew I haven't seen him around lately, maybe I'll try to find him tomorrow or on the next battle of the flags.

"Percy"

"Super Sexy" she giggled in a higher pitch tone then normal"

"Sebastian" I said, first name that came into my head, after Percy, but Lyra had already said him.

"Hot!" Lyra's face crumpled "eeew never say that about my brother, hating him I can deal with, but fancying him, noooo!"

"I didn't say I fancied him, I just think he's hot, every girl does. You do, don't you Cora"

"He's shitty personality shrouds any looks he might have from me."

"Well take a good look, because he is fucking gorgeous." I looked at Lyra and she was making gagging noises. "What ever Lyra, have you finished naming boys yet?"

"Nope one more."

"Shoot"

I watched Lyra's eyes dart behind me, her mouth twisting up into a sly smirk. "Grover." I glanced slightly back to where she had been looking and saw Grover plainly in sight.

Before Vanessa had the chance to answer, he was by our side. "Did I hear you ladies mention my name."

"No" Vanessa almost yelped, her facing turning fuschia. I almost spurted with laughter, but tried to keep it down. "Vanessa was just talking to me about you" Lyra said, cool as a cucumber, while Vanessa sat next to her boiling from the inside. "Oh really, what about?" Grover said. "How you always flirt with the daughters of Aphrodite" Lyra chimed in, keep her eyes on Vanessa so that she didn't run away at any minute.

"Well there's such a lovely, group of girls and I really just wanna get to know them" he was almost purring. Grover suddenly looked at me for a second and my heart gave a flutter, did he know I was the one who he'd given the note to, or did he just do as Percy told him.

"But I am of course interested in getting to know others, like you princess, now what's your name, I don't think I've ever seen you around here before?"

Princess, seriously? "Cora"

"Lovely, Grover and what are you a daughter of?" Why? Do they really need to ask that every time. "Daughter of Artemis"

"Oh. So you're the one who's moved into the empty, Artemis cabin?" I saw his mind suddenly click, if he didn't know who he gave the note to earlier on, he did now.

"Yep, incase we've started staying in other gods cabins."

"Not that I'm aware of. So you're the one who, Percy cut?"

"It was a interesting experience, yes, I guess that will be my title for a while."

"Well, umm, I've got to go now ladies, now come talk to me at any time. Catch you laters." Grover almost ran off, his hooves clicking against the floor.

"I can't believe you did that Lyra!" Vanessa screamed, taking any concentration on me, off completely. Thank you hysterical Vanessa. "Oh calm down. You should have seen your face!" Lyra laughed and the image of Vanessa's pink face at the sight of Grover in front of her, her eyes glazing over slightly, came flooding back and I couldn't hide back the giggles.

We laughed for a solid five minutes, while Vanessa just sat there sulking. We didn't even hear some of the camp leaders yelling at the bunch of us to move back to our cabins, but after a light punch from Vanessa, we began skipping away, still laughing.

I said goodbye first to Vanessa at the Aphrodite cabin and then Lyra at the Apollo cabin, walking the small distance to my own.

In my own cabin, I walked over to my bedroom and slid my hand underneath my pillow, feeling the cold paper. I pulled it out and re read it for about the hundredth time. Only one and a half hours left till I go to meet Percy.

I sat by the window, thinking over and over again, every situation that could ever happen. I almost forgot that I was actually suppose to meet Percy and not just think about it. At twelve I opened up one of the windows in the kitchen, making sure to lock the main door before. It was pretty easy to get out the window, since it was quite close to the ground, don't know why I did it though. Everyone was in their own cabins, chatting away or sleeping, no one saw me walking behind all the cabins, through the forest. I just didn't want to get caught and have to explain why I was out at night.

It took me about three minutes to get to Percy's cabin, or should I say mansion, it was fucking ginormous!.

I stood there, feeling frozen, my feet growing roots, that locked into the crowd. I could just turn around and go back to my own cabin, fall asleep and be all normal, complications free. Or I could pull my feet from out of the ground, figuratively speaking and walk my silly ass over to the cabin. At least to find out what Percy wanted to talk about.

I saw him, before he saw me. Standing at the back on a sort of balcony thing, leaning against a pole, his hands tucked into his trousers pockets, while his face stared out at the water. God he looked cute. Cora, keep calm, don't get your hopes up, you've done that before and you remember how that turned out, now shut up and walk slowly, up to him.

He finally turned his head around enough to notice me, walking across the sand. He smiled at me, his whole face lighting up and I knew I'd made a good decision.

"Hey Percy" I said, finally reaching the bottom of his balcony. He looked down at me and held out his hand, so that he could help pull me up off the sand and onto the wood. "Hey Cora. Thanks for coming"

"As you said Percy, you need to make it up and what's a better way than inviting me over to your luxurious cabin"

"I can think of a better way."

I think my heart just did a 100 m jump.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

I walked over to the edge of the balcony, resting my arms on the wooden fence. "So this is where you live. Nice view" and it was, the water shimmered in the dim moonlight, turning the trees on each side of the water beds, silver and black, I felt like I was in some weird old movie. "Yeah I spend hours in the water, just looking out"

"Hours? Seriously, don't you get could?" Percy had joined me, standing almost close enough that our arms could have touched at the smallest movement. I could feel the heat from his body, reminding me how cold it was out here and what a weird situation this was. "No, under the water it gets pretty warm."

"Wow, so how long do you spend under the water?"

"my longest is nine minutes."

"Fuck, that's bonkers"

Percy laughed, I could hear it ripple through his throat as he threw his head back. "You make me sound like a mutant."

"Aren't demi-gods kind of like mutants, half human, half something completely new and strange."

"If you put it like that, though mutants usually have deformities and I don't"

"Not even gills?"

"Not even gills."

We both laughed a little, but soon we went quiet again. "So, what did you want to talk about?" Might as well cut to the point, then I can know how to feel about this situation, because right now, I have no clue.

"I wanted to talk about how I acted last night, I was, I don't know, I was mad, I couldn't control myself.

"I know, I saw you"

"It was just that I lacked emotional contact" he was running his hands through his hair, pushing the black locks back to show his face properly. "I mean Annabeth and I kiss, but it's just plain, like it's an activity that we've been assigned to do together. While in the past she was passionate and sweet, now she just seems to get bored pretty easily and goes to watch the guys do battle strategy. She's even started private tutoring them, I asked her why she was only tutoring guys, specially guys like the sons of Ares, who are all muscly and manly, but she just shouted at me and then shut off. She didn't even ask if I was coming to the bonfire tonight?"

"I'm Sorry. Did you?"

"No, I couldn't face it."

"I met your friend Grover, the one who put your note under my door, he didn't seem to know who it was for, he was shocked that it was me."

"How did he find out it was you?"

"He asked who's daughter I was, there's no one else staying in the Artemis cabin, so it had to be me. Why didn't you tell him who it was for?"

"I didn't want him to judge me, or make a comment on something he doesn't understand." He stopped looking at me for a second and instead stared at his fingers, twisting them round each other, tying into nots. "Not like I even understand what's going on" he whispered, almost to himself.

Before I could think my hand was on his shoulder, giving it a small comforting stroke with my thumb. "Neither do I." Percy stood up slightly, taking my hand from his shoulder and holding it in his, rubbing his thumb over the knuckles "at least were both clueless." My body is running so hot right now, my skin burning, can he feel it? "Percy"

I couldn't say anything else, there was nothing else. He looked me deep in the eyes and I could see sadness, confusion, but there was a glimmer of something else. "Was Annabeth at the bonfire?" Percy choked, still holding onto my hand. "Yes"

"I knew she would be, she doesn't get affected like I do."

"You're an emotional person Percy. That's not a bad thing"

"You hurt more if your emotional"

I placed my other hand on his and repeated the same actions that he'd been doing to me, "but it means you enjoy things more."

"I guess, you definitely know how to put it in a good light." Percy ran a hand across my hands and up my arm, slightly resting on my shoulder. It was if we were testing the boundaries of each other, shoulder, hand, feeling each others skin in the lightest ways possible, seeing if any feelings would be provoked, good or bad. On my side there was only good, confusion, but still good, I had no idea what Percy was feeling, but as he trailed his finger tips gently over my shoulder, along my neck and up to my face, to cup my cheek, I know at least part of him was feeling good.

"Emotions definitely pushed me to make the rash decision to save my mother from Hades"

"That's not a rash decision, that's caring and anyway rash is sometimes good."

"Really?"

"Yeah, can make things appear that you never knew where there, rash decisions sometimes keep us alive"

"A rash decision like this?" Percy leaned down, pushing his lips against mine, holding my face in place. Once again his haste actions surprised me, but after a second or two, I stopped acting like a statue and pressed my lips back against his, with equal force.

Percy began moving his mouth against mine, still holding on to my cheek, but as I let go of his hand, so that I could cling on to the back of his neck, as an attempt to pull him further against me, he moved his other hand and wrapped it round my waist.

Once again we were pushing each others boundaries, in small ways, varying the pressure of the kiss, moving our hands across each other, but never too far.

After a while I started to feel like I had lost all oxygen in my body and I had to take a breath, breaking the kiss. Percy grinned as he watched me breathing heavily, his completely normal, should of know since he can hold is breath over five minutes.

"That rash enough"

"I guess."

"You want me to do something more?"

"No, I want you to think something through" I can't believe I'm doing this, I might spoil a perfect thing, but right now this isn't perfect, this is complicated and dirty. "Percy I loved what just happened and I wish you'd do it again, but your still with Annabeth and what we did is technically cheating. I never wanted to be someone like that. You still have feelings for Annabeth and I don't think I'd want to carry on playing, if I knew this wasn't 100% real."

"So what are you saying?" The cheeky, happy smile had vanished once again and I knew this time I was the reason. "You have to chose, Annabeth or me, because you can't have both. I wont allow it and I doubt Annabeth would, unless you want to loose your life, or maybe just your manhood."

"Shit, this is all so fast." Percy was back to pacing up and down, making me feel dizzy. "I know. I didn't think this would ever happen, but it has and for anything to become clear you have to decide."

He turned and clung on to me, wrapping his arms round me once again, like a vice, I had to hug him back. Percy nuzzled his nose into my neck, I could feel his breath on my skin, making me shiver. "For me to make a decision I need to know, do you want to be in a relationship with me?"

"I think so. Yes. I can't help it."

"Neither can I."

We stood there, embracing each other, knowing that until the decision was made, this was the furthest it would go now. "Why did you have to go and cut my face?"

"Why did you have to run off? Forcing me to run after you"

It was true, if things had gone differently, if Percy hadn't wounded me in a fit of rage, directed to his girlfriend, would we be standing here together, or would he be still fretting over Annabeth, while I was care free, thinking of how I would love to dunk Sebs head in a pile of mud, to get rid of that smug smile.

Percy loosened his hold slightly, moving so that he was able to face me properly, "I need to sort things out with Annabeth, your right I do still care for her, even if she is acting like a bitch right now. I need closure on her situation so that I can move on."

"I hope you get it." I tilted my head slightly so that I could kiss Percy's cheek, loving the feel of his soft skin.

I let go of him and gave him a last smile, "let me know when you make a decision, even if it's to stay with Annabeth, I also need the closure."

"I promise."

"I hope you keep your promises, cause your making quite a few to me"

"You have my word." That's all I needed, I thought as I crept my way back to my own cabin, feeling a sense of nothingness inside, now I would be stuck in limbo, until Percy gives me an answer.

**Review if you liked and thank you for all the reviews I've had for this story, like from HunterofArtemis31, it's encouraging me to keep this chapters coming every day**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

I dreamt of Percy last night. I could feel him sitting next to me, his hand holding mine, but when ever I tried to look at him, a hand pushed my head away, forcing me to stare out into the bleak white world that inhabited this dream. I have no idea whether it was his hand or mine that pushed me away. Forcing me to sit there, clinging to his hand, knowing it was the only contact I had with him.

I woke up in a cold sweat, un able to go back to sleep. This was a re occurring thing now, but this time instead of staying in my cabin, I got dressed and grabbed my bow and arrow, as I walked out of the door.

Running all the way to archery field, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, threatening to break out of my rib cage and run along beside me.

I stopped at the first line of targets and started firing, not caring if they hit the bullz eye or not, I just wanted to get my anger out some how.

I had handed my heart to Percy on a platter, allowing him to make the choice between me or Annnabeth and I had no idea who he would choose. All the signs pointed to Annabeth, she was beautiful and exciting and he obviously pinned for her, desperate for her attention. I was just a mistake, he had started fancying me because he felt alone, we had a connection, but was it the right kind?

I felt so bad for what we had done, I never wanted to help someone cheat, to encourage it, but I'd done just that and now I was in the middle of a relationship, stuck until Percy let me go. How long would it take him to make a decision, a day, a week, a month, could I bear it? Knowing that he didn't like me enough to leave his girlfriend, to give himself to me completely. I don't want to own him, but I want to know that he'd chosen to be with me and no one else.

I could fell the tears start to prick my eyes, but I pushed them away furiously, trying to focus on the feel of the arrows, watching as they plunged into the target with such force, breaking the wood. I suddenly imagined myself as the target, I could see it, standing alone. Watching as Percy held up his bow and shot an arrow right into my heart, piercing the skin, tearing it open. Obviously archery wasn't helping to take my mind off him.

I let my arms drop by my side, putting the arrow away. I let out a long sigh that I had been keeping in longer then I thought. But as I finally took notice of what was around me, I noticed a flash of white out of the corner of my eye. Either a very tall rabbit had been watching me, or someone had spied on me for I don't know how long, but I was about to find out. I didn't want to be messed around by anyone else.

I hurried across the field, keeping low to the ground, my eyes searching for the white head again. I saw it, moving slower then before, giving me the chance to find out who it was. I scurried closer and then jumped in front of them, bow in front of me, although I had forgotten to put an arrow in place, meaning I would have to hit the person with it if I wanted to cause any damage.

"Seb what the fuck are you doing here?" That creepy prick had been watching me, how long had he stood there and witnessed me trying to let go of my emotions, how long had he watched me in such a fragile state. He just stared at me, not saying anything, his face paler then before, either he was scared or seriously ill. I finally pulled out an arrow and held it in the bow, but I didn't point it at him directly, just slightly off so that I could move it if he tried anything funny. "So? Are you gonna answer me, or am I gonna have to make you?"

"You think you're the only one who comes to the archery field to let go." Seb said composedly, moving a step backwards. "How do you know I came her to let go?" I didn't like the way he was talking, he didn't sound cocky like usual and it made me kinda edgy. "You were crying"

"I wasn't fucking crying!" He swayed his head forward slightly, slumping his shoulders so that he was more at my eye range. "I can see it in your eyes."

"It's just dirt, I've got dirt in my eyes." I rubbed at them furiously, trying to prove something that I knew wasn't true. "Why were you here anyway, what did you have to let go?" I sounded rough and mean, meaner then I'd ever sounded before, but he made me like this, put me on edge, made me feel like if I sound something wrong he'd ridicule and torture me for ever. "Stuff. What were you letting go?"

"Why the hell do you care!" Why did he always appear when I didn't want him to, when I felt my weakest, why couldn't Lyra or Drew suddenly turn up out of the blue and make me feel better, not twist me up even more. "I don't, just interested I guess."

"Why, so that you can finnish making your mind up about me, what kind of newbie I am, go on tell me, I'm dying to know what stupid shitty little title you wish to label me with." I was getting all my anger out, every little hurt feeling, spilling it out, taking out all the spite I had for myself and for Percy and taking it out on him. But it just made it worse. I suddenly felt bad, really had Seb been that bad, some of it had been my fault as well, I had played the bitchy role as well, he had just taken it another level, trying to play with me and make me feel insignificant. I bit my lip and dropped my bow completely, letting it fall to the floor. I didn't want to look at him anymore. I just closed my eyes and hoped he'd go away.

I heard a rustling, as Seb moved slightly. Opening one eye slightly, I peaked to see if he had gone, but he'd just got closer, his face next to mine. He place the bow back in my hand and started talking quietly in my ear. "Your strong, that's what type of newbie you are, your strong and you always will be." With that he advanced off into the woods, back towards the camp, leaving me shell shocked.

**Short chapter I know, but the next one will be longer, this is just to get the story rolling a bit more.**


	11. Chapter 11

I felt sick. My whole body felt like it had turned into ice and I was melting away into the dirt. Even my ear still tingled from where Seb had whispered so closely.

Great, just when life here was reaching the peak of rubbishness, Seb had to walk along and make it confusing. Why would he say something like that? It was just, weird and him being so calm had made me even more nervous then when he's acting like a bastard. At least then I could just fight back against him, but standing there, talking oddly nice, I had no idea how to react to that.

I turned on my heels, realizing I had been standing in the cold for too long and ran back to my cabin, slamming the door behind my back, not caring who I woke up as the door collided with the strong wooden frame and the lock clicked back into place.

My back rubbed harshly against the wall, as I slid down till I was sitting on the floor, breathing heavily. My mind was a mess. I ran to the bathroom and shoved my head under the cold shower, embracing the chilly water. Soon I was standing underneath, soaking my clothes and skin until I turned blue and wrinkly. When my mind had turned back to normal and I was too cold to think at all about Seb, or Percy, I clambered out of the shower and threw a towel around my shoulders.

When I walked through the kitchen to go back to my room, I noticed the time, seven o'clock, it would be time for training soon. Time to face the world.

I got dressed quickly and tried to dry my hair as best as possible, running the towel through it, before tying it up in a ponytail.

I decided I would walk to Lyra's cabin this morning, I was probably still quite early, but I needed to see her face.

A couple demigods were walking around in the morning sunlight, most of them sitting at their cabins, drinking cups of coffee and chatting away, the sleepy glaze still present in their eyes.

Lyra was sitting out on the deck at her cabin. The cabin was huge and made of sturdy dark wood, with a red painted bull on the side, Apollo's sacred animal. She looked up in my direction and jumped to her feet, running over to greet me. I hugged her tightly and apologized for being here so early. "Nonsense, it's good to see you. How did you sleep?" Lyra said, her voice cheerful and light. We walked back to her cabin and sat next each other. I noticed the cabin was divided into two, obviously one section for each gender. I pray to god Seb's not here.

"Fine, still getting use to being in a place all by myself. How about you?"

"Like a baby. I'm a heavy sleeper, which is good, because the guys were up this morning doing their early exercises, apparently they grunt like pigs as they do their sit ups. The poor girls must be woken up at the crack of dawn by them."

"I'm starting to feel lucky that I haven't got anyone to wake me up in the cabin"

"Yeah, it's pain. Although we do have fun, sometimes we all sit up and play games, most gambling, nothing too over the top, most of us only play a couple rounds. Sebs the ultimate champion at black jack, only the cocky or the idiots play against him when he can be bothered."

"I don't even know how to play black jack, the only card game I could play was rummy"

"Never played that one. You should come over tonight after dinner and teach me"

"Ok."

We sat for a couple more minutes before moving off to have breakfast and then to ancient greek lessons. Joy!

The classroom was a huge wooden hut, with moss green rugs covering the floors and desks scattered around the edges. Lyra lead me to one of the empty desks and handed me a spare book to write in and a pencil. I guess even demigods have to go to school.

The teacher was a tall man, who looked to be in his late forties and had bright red hair that was cut quite short and showed off his huge ears. Lyra explained he was a son of Hermes called Anthony, who had lived here as a teenager, left, before returning to teach under the permission of one of the higher Gods, possibly Zeus. The man apparently had an amazing talent for languages and knew at least twelve, although greek was his speciality.

As I started noting down everything the teacher said, as he described some of the most famous demigods, I noticed Seb sitting on one of the tables across from mine, paying no attention to what Anthony was saying, instead he was staring in my direction, his eyes slightly squinting and his jaw was tense, like his teeth were clenched. I tried not to look at him, but temptation would pull my eyes in his direction, every now or then, to check if he was still looking, sometimes he wasn't, most of the time he was. His eyes burning into mine. I had never noticed how green they were, like looking into a drop of rain water that had fallen onto a clover.

"Sebastian, how would you say he looked at a girl in Ancient Greek?"

I watched as Seb slowly let his eyes wander towards the teacher, standing with his hands tightly behind his back, he was trying to catch Seb out, it was obvious he wasn't paying attention. "Aftos fainomoun se ena koritsi" Seb sighed, rolling his eyes slightly, his tone was bored and cried arrogance, the pang of hate rolled up into my throat as I remembered what he was really like. Yet when the teacher moved away mummering well done and Seb looked back at me once again, I saw him smirk and turn to write finally his book. He had seen me looking at him. Shit!

As class finished an hour later, I almost ran out, Lyra walking quickly along beside me. "So what do we do now?" I asked, making sure we never stopped moving. "I'm not sure, let's check the rota" she said, pointing towards a long white scroll strapped to one of the large pine trees. Lyra was down for stock check, while I was due to go and polish the armor. I really didn't want to have to be on my own, but if Seb tried anything I would be close to a weapon if needed.

It was quite cool in the weapons room and the sight of all the magnificent swords hanging from the walls, like mirrors, casting reflections on the floor, were almost beautiful. For once I felt calm, as I began to polish and clean the weapons, making sure they were just right and looked as good as new.

As I moved from the swords to the bows, admiring the strong, glorious wood and the delicate shape of each one, I heard the door open with a huff, as if it was pissed off to scrapped along the floor.

"You like touching wood don't you" Seb snickered, shutting the door behind him, locking away some of the light so that his face was slightly in shadow. "Don't piss me off Seb" was all I could say, well really it was a growl, but still. The hairs on my arms were standing on end and I could feel the slight shiver on the back of my neck as Seb took another step towards me. "I'll take that as a yes then"

"I'm surrounded by weapons, don't make me use them on you." I turned my eyes down, focusing on polishing the wood of the bow, until it gleamed, the cloth almost slipping from my hands as they began to shake uncontrollably. "Your nimble with your hands, I'll remember that."

"What do you mean?"

"Just that your good with handling weapons, good with your hands. It's an important thing for me to know" It made my skin crawl the way he was almost purring. Seb was moving through the rows of weapons with a slow, gliding pace, trailing his hands across the blades. He peered at me, looking through his blonde eye lashes, that creepy smirk still on his face. "Your blushing" he mummered, taking another step closer. From where I was sitting on a little stool against the wall and kicked my leg out, I'm pretty sure I could hit him. "Nothing to say?" Another step. "Am I making you uncomfortable?" Another step. He was right in front of me now and my body was frozen, I just glared at him. Seb leaned forward and glanced down slightly towards my chest "your breathing rather heavily." I tried to jump up and sneak past him, but he stood forward and blocked my escape. I flung my arm out to slap him across the face, but he caught my wrist and held it against the wall above my head, he also grabbed onto my other arm, holding it in the same way and pressed his legs against mine. I was powerless, un able to move as his whole body was pinned against mine. I could feel his heart pounding through his skin and the solid form of his chest. Seb was at least six foot and he towered above me.

I tried to speak, but my throat had gone dry. I tried to squirm away, but Seb just pushed closer, enjoying the way I struggled. I could feel his manhood through his trousers against my lower belly, it was twitching slightly, not a good sign. Seb dropped his head into the crook of my neck and began skimming the skin was his lips, gently nipping. I tried to ignore it, think of anything else, stop myself from enjoying it, but it was hard to. Seb was skilled, I could admit that and the way he brought sparks to the areas he touched, aroused me. This was doubled by the fact that with his body like this, I could feel the muscular structure, he was toned and well built. "Please stop" I whined as Seb began to suck at the skin, soon he would cause a hickey to break out and I wouldn't be able to stop myself from moaning.

Seb finally moved his head and looked me straight in the eye. Oh god his eyes, they were gorgeous, they were such a contrast to Percy's, which reminded me of the sea. Seb's eyes made me think of forests and dappled sunlight upon the grass. I clamped my eyes shut, refusing to look at him.

I felt him kiss me tenderly on the mouth, nibbling at my bottom lip until it bled slightly. I cried a little at the pain of the skin being broken and Seb slipped his tongue inside my mouth, while one hand slid down my arm and held onto my chin tightly. "Look at me" he mummered, his breath tickling my face. I didn't open my eyes. Suddenly he applied pressure against my pelvis, I felt his dick poking me through his trousers. I let out a small moan through default and my eyes opened a little bit. "Look at me Cora" Seb growled, his pelvis ramming once again against me, causing once again twinges of pain. I opened my eyes and starred at him. "You want this" Seb breathed, stroking my check softly with his free hand. "I saw the way you looked at me in class"

"I was glaring at you" I snarled, trying to pull my hands from his grasp. "Don't lie to me" he snapped, pulling the left side of my top down to show my shoulder and little of my chest. With a swift movement he had bitten into the skin, at the top of my breast, his teeth sinking deep in. I howled out in pain as he began sucking on the skin. "You like this" he whispered, kissing across my shoulder blade. I glanced at where he had bitten. The mark was a deep plum color and felt sore. He had marked me, now I would have to hide it away until it was gone. "Don't deny me Cora, I always get what I want" he licked the swollen mark, before turning and letting go of my arms, the sudden loss of pressure made my body tense and I fell to the floor. Seb was out of the room as quickly as he had come in.


	12. Chapter 12

I sat for I don't know how long, just on the floor, trying to stop myself from shaking. After a while I regained my sanity, yanked my top back into place and pulled my hair across my chest so that any signs of the bite were covered.

I left the little hut and began my walk towards the archery field, the one thing I had been looking foreword to since Lyra mentioned it during breakfast. The lesson was being taken by Chiron and thank the many gods, Seb wasn't there!

I took my position amongst the crowd and followed as they all went to pick up their equipment. Chiron ordered us to get into lines of five across the field and take our turns to fire five arrows. The person who hit the centre of the target the most amount of times, would win a prize. Let's see if anyone can beat me. Although with the way my hands shook, I doubt I would be as accurate as normal.

I watched with interest as everyone else shot their arrows, the sounds of disappoint and excitement mixed in the air as arrow upon arrow was fired. How ever that noise was defeaned when a hush went over the crowd. I looked over and noticed Annabeth in one of the first rows, had stepped up to the line and shot the first bullzeye of the session. She shot her four other arrows, one was another bullzeye, the rest were close, but still not proper hits. A girl in front of me began huffing and moaning to a boy in the row next to us, "Annabeth always has to win, why doesn't she just go and live in the woods and fight the monsters and stop putting us all to shame."

I don't know whether it's the competitive streak in me, or the fact that I wasn't that fond of Annabeth, that made me want to win so badly. Which ever one it was, my hand was as sturdy as stone when it was my turn to shoot. I closed my eyes and paused for a second, feeling the way the wind slid past my body, giving me and idea of which direction to point the arrow, so that the wind didn't interfere.

For a second I heard a slight whisper, as if someone was whispering in my ear. It was female, but when I blinked my eyes open the voice disappeared and any memory of what the person had said was gone from my mind as I took the first shot. Bullzeye! Ok don't get cocky Cora, concentrate, you can win this, you know you can. Aim, fire, bullzeye! Each time I took a moment to pause before letting go of the arrow, each time I hit dead in the centre.

After my fifth arrow, I moved to the back of my line, allowing myself a small smile of self praise.

I looked across and caught the glare of Annabeth, who was almost burning me with her eyes. It was horrible the way she looked at me, so I pretended to clean my bow with the bottom of my top.

The session went on for a couple more hours and each time I scored at least nine out of ten. It was down to the last three, to battle it out for the winning spot. It was between Annabeth, this guy called John and Me. We were all told to stand at our posts and aim for the third row of targets when Chiron gave the signal.

I glanced at the other two, both poised with their arms held in the air. I lifted up my bow, prayed to the gods and listened. "Ready..Aim..Fire!" Chiron yelled and the arrows flung into the air, moving with lightning speed. I watched like a statue, never letting my eyes move as my arrow hit the red centre. I let out a sigh and dropped my bow slightly, looking over at the two other targets. Annabeth had hit the target dead in the middle, while John had missed it by a mill a meter.

We all turned to Chiron, who was starring down at his piece of paper, where he had been noting down the scores. It was as if the group had divided into three, the biggest being the one around Annabeth, who stood calmly, it was easy to see she thought she had won. Annabeth always wins. "John, eighty four points. Cora, ninety eight. Annabeth…ninety seven."

OH MY FUCKING GOD! I won, I won, I WON! I was suddenly surged by the others, clapping and thumping me on the back with praise. Chiron was quick to quieten them down and send us back off to our cabins before lunch.

As the crowd disbanded, Annabeth strolled up to me and held out her hand, which I took and shook. "Well done on your victory" she said, her voice almost monotone. "Thanks, well done to you too, it sure was close"

"Yes. It was. Just so you know, your mother being a God of the hunt, probably gave you the upper hand, but out there, I'm still the best, on the battle field, in any field." Annabeth said, her head tilted back slightly, as she looked down on me, gave me a smirk and then walked off, the arrogant air around her was suffocating.

Ooooh how I'd like to slap that smug face. What did she mean, in any field, she's the best, did she mean it figuratively or literally. What ever, I beat her in something and that has got to hurt her in some way.

I wonder if one of the fields she was suggesting, was Percy? Shit I had completely forgotten about Percy, since this day had been so screwed up. As I remembered Percy all the depression settled back into my heart. How long would I have to wait, would he even let me know? Maybe he had told Annabeth about it, maybe they had laughed together about me, pathetic little girl who thought she could go after Annabeth's man, son of Poseidon. I was probably nothing compared to them, just a short, brunette girl, who's a pretty good shot with a bow and arrow. Yeah that's it, that's my persona.

Ugh I need to get to my cabin so I can sit down and change my clothes, I could still smell Seb all over them, like he was pressed up against me, scaring me shitless. God I need to get out of here.

I slipped through the edge of the forest, meaning no one saw me running, my eyes watering furiously as branches whipped past my arms and face. I didn't even use the front door, instead I yanked open the window, destroying my nails and climbed in.

I threw off my clothes and ran to the shower, slamming the door behind me. I didn't care that the water was freezing cold and that I might have flashed anyone who was looking in at my windows, I just wanted to scrub my skin, until it was raw and smelt of soap, instead of Seb.

After a while I stepped out of the shower and tucked a towel around my body and got ready to dress again and then see Lyra, which would hopefully cheer me up.

"Fucking hell!" Percy was standing in the middle of my living room and I was wet, in a towel… "Sorry, sorry, bad timing" he mumbled, turning his back to give me some modesty, "yeah bad timing, what are you doing here Percy?"

"I came to see you, sorry should I go?" Ok so maybe this is some closure I wanted, quicker then I thought, but is it the closure I want? Do I wanna get more hurt today… "No, urmm, just give me a moment..to put some clothes on"

"I'll wait here." I ran to my room and pulled on nearest clothes I could find, a pair of jeans and a purple top. When I walked out again, Percy was sitting at the small table, tapping his foot constantly.

"So what do you want to talk about?" I said quietly, sitting down next to him. His face was paler then usual, but it just made his eyes look bluer. "I wanted to see you." Oh god my heart feels like it's swelling up. "Percy, I want to see you too, but this is too hard for me, unless I know…where we stand"

"Where we stand, you mean whether I've worked out if I want to be with Annabeth, or with you.."

"Yeah.."

"I caught Annabeth cheating." It was almost a whisper and he suddenly seemed like he couldn't look at me. "Oh, sorry, that must suck. When did you find out, today?"

"Last week"

"So you knew she had cheated on you, before anything happened with me.."

"Yes"

"And you didn't dump her then!"

"I tried to convince myself that it was a mistake, that she hadn't meant it or I had seen wrong"

Wow, he really did care about her, or he's really desperate or really naïve. "What did you see?" Percy looked like his stomach was being ripped out, suddenly I regretted asking. "She was behind a tree with some son of Ares after a game of capture the flag, they were.." Oh god he was actually going green, "where's your bathroom?" he choked, stumbling to his feet, I pointed him in the direction and he hurtled forwards, getting to the lavatory before his stomach erupted up his breakfast.


	13. Chapter 13

I sat by Percy on the floor of the bathroom, him close to the lavatory incase he had to puke again, while I was up against the shower door. I had run in and given him a glass of water to get rid of the sick in his mouth and then just sat there, waiting for it to be over.

"Thanks" Percy finally whispered, taking another gulp from the glass. "Just thinking about it, it tears up my insides"

"It was that gross huh?"

"Yeah, makes our little kiss look so innocent. But Annabeth was always someone who liked to push the limits" God he sounded so sorrowful, so broken, that bitch had torn him apart. "Have you confronted her about it?"

"Not yet. I was planning to do it tonight, after the bonfire, less people around then. I want it over, so much, so that I can get on with my life, with out her"

"Sounds like a plan. So you came here to tell me that, your going to break up with her"

"Yes"

"Thanks." I wasn't really looking at him, my mind was full of other things, mainly Seb, the idea of Annabeth and some guy behind a tree, reminded me of the way he assaulted me in the weapons hut. "Cora, are you alright?" I looked up and Percy was starring at me, he had also moved so that he was slightly closer, our knees kept on bumping against each other. "Just distracted, sorry"

"What's on your mind?" Percy picked up my hand and held it between his. It felt so amazing for him to hold me like this, delicately and kindly, with real consideration. "You don't need my problems on top of yours" I sighed, squeezing his hand.

"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine, but I'm happy to hear your problems. I can help you with them."

"No, it's nothing, really. Although you could help me with one thing, I hurt my arms on the way back, could you do that magic water thing where you heal me"

"Of course" Percy said, finally smiling, maybe showing off his powers a little would give him some more confidence, it would also mean I could get rid of that stupid bruise on my chest, with out him or anyone else finding out. Having it there just reminded me more and more of Seb. He really had marked me, trying to make me his property, but now I was going to get rid off it forever, so I don't have to look at the ugly thing. Percy let the water from the tap run over his hand, I watched as it passed through him and started to run across my bare arms and slightly across my shoulder and chest. I tried to turn myself a little so that Percy wouldn't see where the water went, I hope it worked.

Once the water had worked it's magic, I hugged Percy with all my might, wrapping my arms around him, burying my face in his chest, blocking out all of the rest of the world, that stupid world with it's mean people. Percy held me, we didn't go any further, I don't think either of us wanted it to, we were both so wrapped up in our own dramas, any extra intense feelings would just complicate things. He needed to sort out his shitty love life and I need to try and stay as far away as possible from Seb and then maybe we could try and be in a proper relationship, like normal people. Though really were not normal, were fucking hormonal, teenage demigods!

Soon after Percy climbed out of the back window, promising he would end it with Annabeth tonight and he would try and talk to me tomorrow, while I went out the front door, off to lunch.

I spotted Lyra and Vanessa quickly enough, both eating some kind of meat that smelt amazing, I got a whole plate full. We sat together, mostly talking about the card game me and Lyra were gonna have tonight.

After lunch we did Ride the Rapids, which scared the shit out of me, going down the water, very quickly, in a tiny boat, is not my idea of fun, specially when there was no one in my boat who really knew what to do and so at one point we ended up trapped against a couple rocks and the only way we could get out was to climb out of the boat and push it away, a daunting task that I got nominated for. Ten minutes later I was soaked up to the waist and never wanting to go near a rapid or a boat again.

"Cora you look a mess" Lyra laughed as we walked back to the cabins, "thanks Lyra, so glad I can count on you to make me feel better"

"You know me, happy to please" Lyra said in a fake posh voice, like she was a servant, she even did a little curtsey before going into fits of giggles, hauling me along the pathway so that I could get changed and then we could go to dinner.

"How did you get on in the rapids" I asked, chewing on a soft piece of bread, "Oh, I love the rapids, have since I was twelve."

"How long have you been here?"

"Seb and I came here when we were ten, our dad decided it was time and he wanted to move to Japan, for work. I haven't gone anywhere since"

"Wow, has everyone else been here that long?"

"No, most people came here in their early or late teens. Quite a few people came when they were even younger, like Annabeth." That name will forever make my spine freeze and the image of Percy vomiting pop into my head, how will I ever look at her, if her name has that effect. Maybe I'll actually vomit when I see her.

"I'm kinda glad I came here when I did, live in the real world for as long as possible. What happens when we leave here?"

"Well you have to be eighteen and yeah, if you don't want to teach or help at the camp, you have to go back to the normal world and live, as a human, since there's very little chance of us ever having to use the fighting skills we learn. Only the very un lucky or fortunate, which ever way you see it, gets to interact with monsters."

"Then why are we here, why do we have to learn it, if were probably not gonna use it?"

"Because we might, there's always a chance we'll get attacked or need our talents. Most of all this camp is just a place for us to be with our own kind for a part of our lives, when we leave there's very little chance of us all being around other demigods for the rest of our lives, it kinda sucks." We just sat in silence for a little while, just thinking. I could see in Lyra's face she looked a little scared, scared of having to leave this place and enter the outside world, how would she cope in human situations after being here for so long? For me it would be easy, for her, it would be like going to live in a new country. "You'll always have connections to the demigod world, you have your brother" Shudder. Lyra nodded and began to show resemblances of a smile. "Yeah, though he's more of a monster then a demigod, I'd rather fight a Cyclopes then Seb" Lyra laughed "so would I." I really, really would.

Vanessa never came to dinner with us, apparently the Aphrodite daughters were having a party at their cabin, really it was a kind of spa, girly session, but they do it every month. Sounds fun, but only the sisters are allowed. How ever I did get a chance to meet some of the other girls from the Apollo hut, called Gail, Olivia and Kara. They were slightly younger then Lyra, apart from Gail who was almost eighteen and ready to leave in a couple months.

"So how does it feel to be going soon?" I asked as all five of us walked back to the Apollo hut, they all had made me promise them that I would teach them how to play rummy. "Can't wait, I've got a half sister living in Texas that I haven't seen in four years, will be amazing to see her again."

"Wow, why haven't you seen her?"

"This place doesn't really allow you to take vacations."

"Good to know." Hope this doesn't mean I'll have to wait four years to see my dad again, I don't think I could wait that long, I mean the longest I've ever been away from him was three weeks. "Come on Cora, deal out the cards and show us how to play this game, I want to get good enough so that I can win" Lyra moaned, dragging us all into the main bedroom and onto the floor, where she handed us all cups of Nectar, as well as giving me a pack of cards.

I started handing out seven each, when "I FUCKING HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Rang out through the forest, from outside the hut. I know that voice, it brings bile up in my throat and freezes my body down to the core.

**Hey guys, I know it's another short one, I've had very little time to write today, but I wanted to get another chapter out. I promise the next one will be long.**

**Thanks also to everyone who's reviewing, really appreciate it and glad to know your enjoying the story =]**


	14. Chapter 14

We all ran outside onto the ledge, the excitement and curiosity was on over drive.

Annabeth was standing outside, storming around, stamping her foot, mumbling nonsense. "Annabeth what's going on?" Gail called out. All five of us girls, along with the rest of the Apollo hut and every other hut near by, were out, watching the drama unfold. "Stay out of this Bitch!" Wow someone is not a happy bunny, forget Cyclops, or even Seb, I think I'd take them on in a fight, together, then take on Annabeth.

I knew why she was angry and it was confirmed when Percy ran out from the woods, looking freaked out. "Annabeth, don't make a scene please."

"Shut the fuck up Percy, you caused this, now you deal with the consequences!"

"I caused this? You're the one who went whoring herself around camp" Percy's face looked absolutely white, as he bellowed at Annabeth, who in return ran up to him and slapped him round the face "don't you ever say anything like that to me!"

"Why can't handle the truth?"

"God, do you know how lucky you are to be with me and your treating me like this. So what I messed around with one guy, once! It didn't mean anything, you're the one I'm with, that counts as something"

"You gave him a fucking blow job you bitch! And yeah you are with me, but you CHEATED on me and you knew I saw you do it, god! Your not even trying to apologize, why was I even with you in the first place!"

"Because you love me! You still DO!" Annabeth howled, launching herself onto Percy, clinging to his neck with all her might. I thought Percy might crack, wrap his arms around Annabeth and declare he did still love her. But he just stood there, his arms limp by his sides. "I do still love you." Did someone just shoot me in the heart? "But I hate you more then I will ever love you. Get off me now, I don't want to have to force you." I think they missed, rubbish shot.

Slowly, inch by inch, Annabeth removed her arms and stepped back, glaring at Percy with cold eyes. I watched him walk away, he was crying, but his head was down so it was very hard to see. I wanted to run over and hug him, but I could see that if I stepped in, it would only blow this whole situation up more. It would actually be clever if I didn't speak to Percy in public for a couple days, incase Annabeth found out, I wouldn't put it past her to chop off my head.

Annabeth stared around, looking for anything to attack, but everyone was sneaking back into their huts and out of her eye sight.

"Haven't seen anything like that in years" Lyra laughed, sitting down on one of the beds and taking a huge gulp of nectar "I doubt I'll be able to sleep tonight, Annabeth's gonna give me nightmares." We all kinda laughed, but we were all a little shook by what had just happened. "How about Cora continues to teach us how to play rummy and then we can play, forget what happened and then we can all sleep easy."

"Sounds like a plan" I said, picking up my cards and gesturing to the girls to do the same so that I could start explaining the rules. "Well twos are wild.."

We played a couple games, they seemed to get pretty good, although Olivia lost most of the games and then gave up, Kara stopped after the first two and fell asleep. But Gail, Lyra and I played at least seven games, most of them I won since I was the most experienced, but by the fifth game Lyra was getting pretty good and won the last one. Which caused her to jump around the room, waking up Kara. "OH MY GOD I WON! I'm the best, oh yeah!"

"I think that's my sign to retire to bed, I'll let you guys deal with Lyra, while she's like that.."

"Thanks Cora, now were gonna have to listen to this for hours. Sleep well. We certainly wont"

"hahaha, just remind her of Annabeth's face and she'll stop screaming and will just sit in a corner, rocking back and forth"

"I'll keep that in mind"

"See yah Gail. BYE LYRA! Try to calm down"

"Fat chance in hell. Night Cora!" Lyra laughed, jumping up and down on her bed.

I left the hut laughing, my sides felt as if they would fall apart if I bent over at all. I'd have to be careful lying down in bed, god I wanted to lay down in my bed so much, today has been trying and I need to rest.

"Hello Cora" No, No, NO! I didn't even look back, I could hear that voice under water and know who it was. I started running, bolting it towards my hut. Just as I got to the steps, Seb hooked an arm round my stomach and yanked me behind the hut, out of sight from the rest of the campers, although most of them were in bed. "Get the fuck off me" I snarled, trying to kick my legs, but he had them crushed against his and the wall. I was trapped. God I hate this guy so much. "Dirty language. I like it" He was smiling like I was a piece of meat, all teeth bared and shinning. "Just get off me please"

"I can't, because then, you'd run away and I think I prefer you when your talking naughty."

"You're a bastard, a fucking disgusting bastard!"

"Oooh more, I'm starting to get a little aroused" Oh god he was, I could feel it again, I tried to move further against the wall to get away from him, but he just pressed further in. I didn't want to encourage him even more, although I'm so angry right now, I could swear at him for hours like a sailor. I stared up at the sky and clamped my mouth shut, thinking of happy things, god that makes me sound like a loon.

"No more talking Cora? Don't ruin this for me"

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered, dropping my head down so that I could see his face. "You know why"

"No, no I don't." Seb's smile changed, he looked so turned on. He started kissing down my neck. I shut my eyes closed, refusing to look. I could just feel his lips and his teeth and his fingers, touching my shoulder, pulling down my top. "What happened to my love bite?"

I opened my eyes at that and spoke through gritted teeth "you call that foul thing a love bite." That set him off. He clamped his mouth down on the top my neck, muffling my screams with one hand. I need to do something to get him off me. "You feel that pain, the rush of blood, that's me causing that. My teeth, my lips, my tongue on your skin. Do you like it?"

"No of course I fucking don't" I cried, although my voice was muffled still by his hand, the tears started falling in cascades down my cheeks. Seb looked up and for a second I thought I had a hope, but Seb only grabbed my hips and twisted me round, so that my face was pressed against the wood , arms twisted behind my back. "I will make you like it" he growled, "Hel.." I tried to scream, but he closed a hand over my mouth. I felt a sudden bite of cold on my back, as my top was pulled up, I heard the sound of cloth being ripped and then Seb yanked my mouth open and shoved the cloth into my mouth.

I couldn't help myself, I started crying more and more, thinking of anything to dull out the feeling of Seb running his hands across my body, he was taking full advantage of me.

I thought of Lyra, how such a nice person could have Seb as a brother. I thought of Percy, how I wish he could come and save me from this monster, but no one was coming. Everyone was probably in their huts, asleep or calming down, un aware of what was going on and since I couldn't make any noise there was no way to warn or call for help.

I was alone. _'Your not alone' _Great so I'm talking to myself now, '_Your not, I'm talking to you' _Ok I really am insane. Who are you then? _'I can't say. But if you look into your heart, you'll know' _I'm not really able to think right now, if you haven't realized what's happening to me. Great well that's my top gone. Oh god I can feel his tongue on my spine. '_Don't give up, you can beat him'. _How? he's so much stronger then I am and good at fighting. '_Use your gift's. _What gifts, archery? I don't have a bow or an arrow. '_I'm not only the God of the hunt'. _Mom? '_Remember your history lessons, what else am I the god of'? _Umm wilderness, animals and… '_And the Plague'. _And the Plague. I can use a plague? '_Yes, use the hate, the pure, painful hate and pass it through to him. The skin contact you have will help to increase the power. You can do it, I believe in you'. _I'll try.

For once I concentrated on what Seb was doing, it was horrible, he handled my body like I was a doll, his hands in between my legs, on top of my breasts, around my waist, he hadn't…penetrated me yet, but from the poking I was getting on my backside, he was definitely ready. Now or never. I felt the hate, the burning in my heart, the clenching in my stomach, the way my throat felt dry, even my skin felt like it was being stung again and again, like little wasps were attacking me. I imagined all these feelings flowing through my skin, specially through my back, where Seb had his bare chest pressed against it and I saw them plunge deep into his flesh. "What the fuck!"

I took the chance as Seb fell to the ground in pain, moaning as the plague took over his insides. I held it there for a few more seconds, regaining my composure, spitting out the cloth and then I started running through the woods. Away from that beast, still concentrating on the pain, but as my distance from him grew and I started to concentrate on where I was going, I knew the plague had lessened and soon Seb would be back to normal. I would have to hide and right now there's only one place for me to go, that he won't have any idea about. Now which way to the lake?

**Hey, wow I got so many reviews after the last chapter, thank you so much! Hope this one was as good as you wanted it to be . Will try to get another chapter up by tomorrow.**


	15. Chapter 15

My body was running on fear and adrenaline, it was on overdrive. I was by the lake in like a minute and really out of breathe, I could feel my heart beat in my ears.

God it was so cold! I crept towards Percy's house, but none of the lights were on, it looked like he was either asleep or not in. But I had no where else to go, so instead of braving going back to my cabin and being caught by Seb, I snuck under the house, where it began to enter the water and sat down on the cold sand. More like freezing, I lost feeling of my ass pretty quickly. As the adrenaline in my blood slowed down, I began to feel the drowsiness creep into my soul and my eye lids suddenly felt so heavy.

"Cora" I opened my eyes and looked up. Percy was standing above me, dripping wet from head to toe. It was darker then before, the sky a purply black, I must have drifted off to sleep, my whole body ached and felt frigid.

"Why do I always have to find you asleep?" He laughed, holding out a hand so that he could help me up "because your lucky" I said with a grin as we walked into the house. I'd never been inside before. It was beautiful, minimalistic, but well decorated with shells and ornaments that reminded you of the ocean, including a huge metal trident attached to the wall. Other than that, there was also a large bed, a small bathroom and a desk covered in parchment. "Why are you so wet?" I asked, sitting down on a large turquoise chair, "I went for a swim, you know after the argument, helps calm down, gives me a moment to think. Didn't expect to come out and find you hiding under my house."

"I needed to be somewhere safe" I whispered, Percy kneeled by my side, his hand drifting up to stroke my cheek "why do you need to be safe?"

I sighed "It's a long story. I leant my head against the side of the chair and watched Percy, he was looking around the room, before coming back to stare at my face "give me a second to dry off and then I will listen, for how ever long it takes"

"Wow, déjà vu, didn't I say the same thing to you earlier on at my hut?"

"Possibly, let's just hope it doesn't end with you being sick in my toilet" I spluttered a laugh, my throat still felt so dry. Percy ran off behind a corner and was back a couple moments later, dressed in dry clothes. He grabbed me a glass of water and pulled up a chair beside mine, "your safe now Cora. So, tell me, why are you hiding?"

I took in a long, deep breathe and closed my eyes, I didn't want to watch his face as I told him everything. "Do you know Seb, I mean Sebastian, son of Apollo, blonde, tall.."

"Yeah I know him"

"Well, him and I haven't got on since the day I came here, we've kind of fought, banter mostly. But earlier on today, before you came to my hut, I was in the weapons room, on cleaning duty and Seb came to visit. He was talking weirdly, like I was some object of desire for him, I tried to get away, but..he forced himself against me." Sudden flashes of being trapped in that dark room, Seb closing in on me came into my view and it made my whole body tense with fear "he was kissing me and touching me, I couldn't move, I couldn't fight. He bite me,. A sign I was his. When you healed me earlier on, I didn't tell you that what I really wanted you to get rid of, was the mark."

"Why not?" Percy's hands were on mine, stroking the fingers one by one, but he stopped and waited for my answer "you didn't need to be burdened with my problem, when you were dealing with your own." I said quietly, a small tear teased it's way from between my eye lids and dropped down onto my cheek. I felt suddenly the hot, light pressure of Percy's hand on my cheek, cupping it over the top of the tear stain "don't do that again, please, if your hurt I want to know, so that I can help you and try to protect you. I would have kicked his ass the second I saw him."

"He deserves more than that" I cried, hiding my face in my hands, "why? What else did he do?" I pulled the hair away from my neck, revealing the revolting bruise. "Fuck" Percy gasped "when did he do this?"

"Just now. I was going back to my hut and he ambushed me again. He was all over me, I couldn't do anything, he gagged me so I couldn't scream and held my hands so tightly behind my back" I held up my wrists so that Percy could clearly see the red finger like marks on the skin. I looked down at my self and noticed the scratches and crimson patches, where Seb had gripped onto my body, forcing it take his sexual abuse. "I thought he was going to rape me." It was nothing more then a mumble, but Percy heard it and when I broke down in floods of tears, I felt him wrap his arms around me and just hold me. He let me cry my heart out, as I got the fury and fear and pain out of my system, before even approaching the subject again.

"How did you get away?" Percy finally asked. We had both moved to his bed, just so that we could sit comfortably and if I started sobbing again, Percy could comfort me immediately. "I think my Mom, contacted me. She told me to use like plague powers on him. It seemed to work, because he dropped to the floor in agony, screaming his head off, giving me a chance to get away. I didn't stay around to watch. I thought this would be safe place to hide, since he wouldn't expect me to go here."

"You made the right choice. That bastard deserves all that pain. God I could kill him!"

"If he tries anything again, I'll kill him myself. Even if he is my best friend's brother."

"I'll never let him touch you. I promise." I leaned forward and kissed Percy on the cheek "thank you." I fell back on the cushy white sheets and threw my arms behind my head "What a day. I get assaulted and you have a fight with one of the missing Gorgon sisters." Percy laughed and lay down beside me "I actually met Medusa, chopped off her head. Annabeth is definitely as scary as her"

"No way!" I rolled onto my side so that I could see his face "you killed Medusa, when did you do that?" Percy smirked "when I went searching for my mum, her head came in use against the Hydra"

"You fought a fucking Hydra! Wow, what kind of search mission where you on?"

"A dangerous one, riddled with Greek monsters I never thought were real"

"You must have been so scared"

"More then ever before"

"More then when facing Annabeth earlier on?"

"Course, Annabeth's scary, but at least she won't burn my body to cinders or bite my head off."

"She sure is mad though"

"Yep. It has been a painful day. Although yours has been worse. Much worse" he slid onto his side so that we were facing each other, our noses almost touching. "I agree with that." Percy gave a small, sad smile, reaching out to move a lock of hair from my face "I'm glad you're here" he said, shifting his body slightly closer. God his eyes were beautiful, why had I ever compared his kind, amazing eyes to those cold eyes of Seb's. "So am I." I closed the gap between us, kissing him softly on the lips, taking reassurance in the way he immediately molded his lips to mine and continued to stroke my hair. Soon I felt the warmth slowly return to my body.


	16. Chapter 16

This is what should fill my memories. The memory of lying on a soft bed, in Percy's arms, with him kissing me every so often on the top of my head, a kind of reminder that he was there. That I was safe. Not the kind of things that are plaguing my mind right now, chewing away it at, until every good thought is inside it's revolting little stomach. Right now my memories of Seb, are like a rat, sitting on my brain and I want to get it out of there and I don't care how. Maybe hanging out with Percy is my mental rat poison. "Percy?" I twisted my head to look up at him, "yeah?"

"Could I stay here for the night, I can sleep on the chairs. I don't want to have to go home right now"

"Of course. Though the chairs will be uncomfortable"

"If you have some spare pillows, I can sleep on the floor." Percy was smiling more, placing his arm round my waist so that with a quick pull, I was lying down on his chest slightly "or you can sleep on the bed. I wont try anything. But at least then we can both get some good sleep, which we need." Wow, my blood is on fire, the idea of sleeping in the same bed as Percy is a delicious idea, even though nothing would happen, it would still be us, lying very closer to each other. I can't think of anything better. "Alright, can we go to sleep soon. I can feel myself crashing down." Percy nodded and re positioned himself so that we were more comfy on the bed, with him lying down on the pillows and me using him as a pillow.

Despite being in a lovely bed, with a lovely guy, I couldn't get to sleep for at least another hour. Every time I closed my eyes Seb would loom his horrible head into my view and suddenly Percy's hands would feel like his and I'd have to open my eyes to check where I was. Finally after about an hour, my body collapsed into a sleepy haze.

My sleep how ever only lasted three hours and I woke up when it was still dark outside. I watched Percy slightly, he looked so calm asleep, but I did miss being able to see his eyes.

I slid out of the bed as quietly as possible and tiptoed over to the desk, picking out a small piece of paper and pen. _**Thought it best to leave before everyone else woke up, if you want, come over to mine at 10:30 tonight. Cora X**_

I left the note next to his bed and then tiptoed out of the house and towards the edge of the woods, still best to go through that way then through the middle of the huts, just incase anyone is up seriously early. I walked quickly, slightly crouched down, un detectable all the way to my cabin. I pulled the window up again and climbed in.

A sigh escaped my lips as I breathed in the smell of wood and something fresh, that reminded me of grass. It was the smell of my hut, it was oddly comforting. Wow I'm thirsty. I walked over to the tap and began lapping at the cold water, I couldn't be bothered to get a cup.

"You made me wait." Fuck I looked around for something sharp, but he was on me in seconds, shoving my body down on the floor, I hit the table as I fell and I felt the bones in my legs click together as they collided with the wood. "I don't like to wait" Seb snarled dropping to his knees and grabbing at my legs. I concentrated on the pain of the plague and he started howling. I went to scramble away. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Seb lift up one of the chairs and swing it in my direction. For a brief second I felt the wood collide with my head and then nothing.

Fuck my body feels like it's been thrashed about by waves and my head kills, oh crap I feel dizzy. I cracked one eye open and let out a scream. Seb launched himself at me and slammed his hand down over my mouth. In one swift movement I was placed in between his legs, arms locked behind my back and my mouth still covered. I tried to squirm, but Seb tightened his grip. As I moved, I suddenly realized how cold it was against my backside. I looked down and tried to let out another muffled scream. I was completely naked from the waist down and there were two small blood spots on the floor where I had laid. One I guess from my head, which was still slightly bleeding and the other…Oh god NO!

My insides felt like they were gonna rupture and I swear I would black out, if the pain from my arms being twisted back in such a uncomfortable position hadn't kept on dragging me back to this evil world. "I wish I hadn't had to do that to you, but you make me so angry sometimes" How could he be talking like this, he sounded almost patronizing, to me, that fucked up bastard! "You made me wait all night, I've barely slept, but it was worth it. I can't..I can't describe how beautiful it was, I just wish you could have been conscious, but you wouldn't stop with that…annoying little trick of yours. Don't dare try it again or.." I felt a sharp stab in my back and the cold sensation of metal against my skin "I will have to teach you another lesson. So, be a good girl, don't scream, don't try to escape and this will all be easier. Look I'll even let you speak, if you'll be civil." Slowly he removed his hand, I didn't say a word, almost too scared to speak, but also because I was thinking over how I could get out of this place. "There we go, that's not so hard is it?" Oh how I'd like to sew your lips together so you'd never be able to speak another word. "I know, deep down in your heart Cora, you have feelings for me, deep beautiful feelings, like the ones I have for you, I saw it in class, the way our eyes connected. It proved to me…that you are my soul mate." I wanted to scream at him that he was crazy, I would never be his soulmate, he could never make me love him! But I kept quiet, if I retaliated it would throw my plan out the window and me along with it probably, with Seb following, ready to punish me again. Shudder.

"It was fate that brought us together and now nothing will take you away from me. Nothing." Well that won't be necessary, since there's no way you'll get to keep me. Not if I still have a sane mind and strength to keep on fighting you off.

I shuffled slightly, so that my head was a bit closer to his and turned to look at him. Now or never. I leaned and Seb seemed to get my drift and started moving his head closer.

I suddenly jutted my head forward, smacking the top of my head down on his nose. "OOOOOOOW!" Seb fell back, clinging to his nose. I took my chance and picked up Seb's knife and stabbed him in the thigh, then I ran to my room to grab my bow, as well as a small bag which held my phone and money and shoved a pair of shorts on. I ran back into the living room and couldn't help, but spit on his vile face. "You're a sick, twisted, mother fucker" I growled before running out the hut.

The sun was still quite low in the sky, but a couple demi gods were out, stretching in the day light, oblivious to what had just happened. I ignored them and ran with full force towards the exit. I could hear people shout at me, specially when they noticed the bloody knife in my hand, but no one came close enough to stop of me.

I spotted the sign for the camp and rushed towards it, feeling a slight ripple in the air as I passed through the two beams of wood and out of the camp. I didn't stop running. There was only one road to follow, one road back to civilization, one road to get me the hell away from that place.

**Is that the end? No...Or is it?**

**What did you guys think?**


	17. Chapter 17

My feet are killing me! I must have been running for literally hours and I only stopped because I finally found a small little town, that didn't look deserted or weird. Although you never know. I hid the knife in the bag with all the arrows, gave myself a quick brush down, to get rid of any dirt or leaves I might have collected on my journey and walked into the town. I got a couple looks, but nothing that I should worry about. With a quick look around I found a small supermarket, where I bought: a cheap canvas bag, four bottles of water, two loafs of bread, bar of soap, toothpaste and a couple cans of beans. Enough to last me at least a couple more days, in that time I can either call my dad and get him to find me, or I can find a bus to take me back home, a train would cost too much and I only had $65, well now $47.

I took a walk around towards the edge of the town and found a quiet spot under a tree to eat a bit of bread, a sip of water and then have a small nap to regain my strength. I still felt weak and grimy, with the scent of Seb and Percy mixing on my skin.

I only took a couple hour rest and then I set off again, down the same road, making sure I followed the signs towards Atlantic City, where I would hopefully find Dad, unless he decided to move a couple days after I left. From what I could remember the camp seemed to be near New York.

It was getting quite hot and the sun was beginning to bake my skin, turning it slightly pink. I moved slightly to the right so that I was walking in the shadows of the trees. Suddenly I heard the noise as if a herd of cows were near by, I might be near a farm, I could possibly see if there were any buckets of milk standing around, have a quick little drink. I carried on walking, but I listened out for the sound of the cows again, so that I could walk towards it if I got near enough.

The noise of cows got louder and it seemed concentrated. I turned around and tried to see any signs of a farm. But what I saw didn't look anything like a farm or a normal animal for that matter. A huge reddish brown form with huge horns was racing towards me, nostrils flaring. If I'm not mistaken, that's a fucking minotaur! So why am I standing around? I need to get the hell out of here. I went to run, but realized the minotaur was moving with in human speed, I would never be able to out run it if it followed me. So instead I started climbing up a tree, hiding in the foliage.

I took in a large breathe and held it, waiting for the Minotaur to pass by. I heard it walk around bellow my feet and then it seemed to disappear into the distance. I waited a couple more minutes before quietly climbing down the tree. I looked around, stepping around the side of the tree. It seemed safe. I decided it was best to walk on the roads, instead of between the trees, even if it was scorching.

**hey guys, I know it's been a long time, but I had my birthday and festivals going on, so haven't had much time to write. This is just a short chapter to get me back into the swing of things and then I'll try and get a longer chapter out soon. Hope you liked it and thank you for the reviews, love knowing what you guys think. Also would like to know your opinions on Cora, Seb and the way I'm writing Percy if that's possible, thanks!**

I looked around, to the west, nothing, to the east, nothing, to the south, oh shit! I was face to face with the minotaur, his ugly head hanging above mine and he was glaring at me. He swung one arm and clasped my body with his hands. I felt a slight squeezing as if I was being sucked through a tight tube that was being boiled and then I was free, collapsed on the ground.

"She looks exactly like her mother, what a surprise." I tried to push myself off the floor, but I had little work to do as I was pulled by the back of my top and thrown onto a chair. A tall man was standing in front of me, dressed like a aged rocker who wouldn't give up on the lifestyle, stroking his dark goatee, a creepy little action that made me think of plotting villains, with peering eyes and white cats that sit on their laps.

"What am I doing here?" I mumbled, rocking my head into my hands, I still felt dizzy from that little traveling trick. Everything around me seemed to be swaying slightly, but I could make out the guy stepping closer and I think a women in the corner of the room, dressed in a large crimson dress. The man just laughed at me and continued walking in small semi circles, still stroking that creepy beard. "Alright, will you at least tell me who you are?" The man took another step closer and thrust out his chest, raising his arms up to the ceiling "I, am Hades" he roared with laughter, turning to glance at the women, who just gave him a very bored roll of the eyes in return. "Seriously? Hades. Why the hell have you, brought me, here?" My vision was slowing down now and I could see the room around me more clearly. Looked like I'd stumbled into a castle dungeon, with stone walls and dark high ceilings, although someone had tried to make it look fancy with large rugs and leather chairs, which were so uncomfortable, they were way too tight and hot, specially when sat right next to a huge fire place. "Well you were the easiest to get. Don't you know it's stupid for a demigod to leave the camp, specially at your age. It's a dangerous world outside those woods"

"It's a far more dangerous place, inside those woods, I decided to take my chances with the outside world."

"Silly decision" Hades chuckled, waggling his finger at me like I was a little child. "Well how would I know you would send a fucking minotaur after me the day I leave?" I was trying to sound strong, but I could feel my legs shaking, Hades was God of the under world, one of the most famous Gods in history and he was known to be incredibly evil. "Why did you bring me here?" I asked again, making my voice as clear as possible. "Your to be part of my plan" he had a stupid smirk on his face and he kept on looking back at the women in the corner, who seemed so pissed off by the whole thing. I wonder if she was the women Hades had trapped down here for the rest of her life, if only I could remember her name… "what plan?"

"I'm going to bargain you, for my freedom, from this hell hole" Hades said, gesturing around the room. Oh excellent, just what I needed "who are you bargaining with?"

"The Gods of course, my stupid brothers, Zeus and Poseidon, as well as your mother, how I wish I could watch her try and explain you to them, some God of virginity she is"

"Don't talk about my mom like that" I spat, pushing myself up out of the chair. Hades turned to look at me and with a flick of his wrist, two huge ugly dog looking creatures pounced forward, cornering me back to sit in the chair. "I'll speak about your mother anyway I want. She's a disgrace to her name." My blood was boiling, I may have never met my mom, but she was still my mom, it angered me the way he spoke of her, spitting out the word mother as if it disgusted him to even say it. "And what will you do if they don't agree to the bargain?"

"Isn't it obvious, I'll just kill you. I'm not taking any chances and if they don't give me what I want, I will make them pay and I will continue killing their children until they let me free."

I had nothing to say. His face was cold and crazy, there was no way he was making this stuff up, he was serious and something deep inside me told me I had a fifty fifty chance of surviving this, if that. I mean for fuck sake, if the Gods don't even see their children, why are they gonna care if one gets killed to keep Hades in Hell. Collateral damage for the greater cause.

Hades commanded me to get out of the chair and then said something in greek which I couldn't understand, but the dogs suddenly doubled in numbers and were surrounding me, snapping their teeth together and jutting their heads against my back so that I had to walk forward and out of the room.

The dogs lead me down the corridor, towards a hooded figure. The figure opened the door with one black gloved hand and then pushed me inside, slamming the door behind my back.


	18. Chapter 18

**warning this chapter will have sexual content, if you don't want to read, then skip till the end. I did promise you guys a lemon, so here's a teaser, for what might be to come =P Review and favorite please, enjoy!**

The room wasn't horrible, kinda dull, with just a small blue bed in the left corner, a oval mirror up on the wall, as well as a dark wooden desk and chair. There were no signs of exit anywhere, the only window was very high up and just showed rows of fire and lava running across the rocks. I pulled at the door handle and it didn't budge, not even when I shoved my shoulder against it or kicked it, it still stayed still. Although after a pause, the hooded figure opened the door and lifted his head up slightly, so that I could see a almost grey skull like face sneering at me. "Bang on the door again and I'll send the hell hounds to quieten you down" his voice was raspy and reminded me of paper against dry skin. "Can I at least have something to read?" I asked, but the man just turned around and shut the door without a word.

"Fuck sake" I sighed, spinning round and falling back on the bed, tucking my head under the pillow. "This sucks, sucks, SUCKS!" Is this seriously real? Have I really been captured by Hades, stupid, mean, insane Hades! I'm debating whether he's worse then Seb or not, Rape or potential murder. Right now, I'd rather take on Hades, lucky I'm here I guess. In a perfect world I'd rather of course be with Percy, hugging him tight and kissing him until my breathe disappeared and he was close to being breathless. Mad fish lungs. Being son of Poseidon obviously has it's benefits..I wonder if Poseidon talked to Percy, the same why my mom talks to me…Shit, my mom, I wonder if she knows the situation I'm in. Will she help me? I mean she has only just started contacting me, like once. If she really cared about me, she would have done that mind thing before, maybe she only did it because I was in terrible trouble, trouble I've never been in before. Well guess what mom, this is trouble, nothing else screams trouble like this and I need help.

Nothing? Nope. Well thanks Mom… "Book for you." Shit that made me jump. I whipped my head out from underneath the pillow and saw the hooded guy holding out a dark black book for me to take. "What is it?" I asked, gingerly taking it from him. As soon as the book left his finger tips he slid out of the room. Wow he's a charmer isn't he? Hades obviously doesn't choose his workers on being chatting and charismatic, seems likes them to look almost dead. Just like the people who get banished to this place. Wait do only the dead enter hell, does that mean…I'm dead? No, stop talking like an idiot Cora, your not dead. Well at least not yet.

I took a look down at the book, a collection of Greek Myths, written I think in Greek..it was weird, since being at Camp Half Blood I've been able to kind of read Greek. I guess getting exposed to more Greek literature is to blame. I've noticed how the letters waver around the page and then almost speak to me, reading to me what they really mean in English.

I seem to have lots of time, waiting for Hades stupid deal to put in place, might as well read.

The book had thousands of chapters, all dedicated to the great gods of olympus, including mom. I had to have a look. The first part of the story described the beginnings of her life, like her parents. Wow, so I have grandparents, well I already knew about Granny Ethel and Grampa Bernie on my dad's side, but now I know my mom's. Zeus and Leto. Shit, Zeus is my grandfather, I have a famous grandfather.

I read on and saw how when my mother was born, she immediately helped her own mother to give birth to her twin brother, Apollo…who do I know who's a child of Apollo, I might have demigod cousins…it's right on the tip of my tongue, I know I have… "_I'm Lyra, daughter of Apollo and this is my brother"…_my brother Seb. Oh god I was raped by my own, fucking COUSIN! EEEEEEEEEW!

Wait, isn't Zeus the brother of Hades and Poseidon. I'm being held captive by..what would he be, second uncle, what ever Hades and Poseidon are to me. I made out with my second uncle's son..still weird, but not as weird as the thing with Seb. This couldn't be the first time demigods who are related have got together, although in my case, it was in no way consensual, that fucking, appalling, no good, bastard! If I ever get out of here I am going to ram the knife into his manhood and leave him to suffer, although the very idea of stepping a foot near him makes my skin go cold and taut, actually I don't feel that well, my stomach feels like it's being ripped to shreds.

I managed to push myself under the covers of the bed, making sure they didn't tuck around my body too tight, any slight pressure and I would hurl back into my cabin, trapped on the floor, with Seb holding me in his arms. I had never really thought about it at the time, since I had been so concentrated on escaping, but Seb, had been naked…I saw everything, I hadn't wanted to remember it, but now the awful image wont leave my head. Stop it Cora! Think of Percy, think of Percy, think of his perfect blue eyes, think about the way he held me on his bed, the way he kissed me. That's right, I'm not in Hell, I'm still in Percy's room, lying in his arms, memorizing the way he hugs me against his chest, the way it rose and fell as he breathed so contently.

Who am I kidding? I'm stuck in hell. Reality is a fucking awful place, but in my head, in my dreams, I can escape to where ever I like.

I'm not sure whether it was a dream, or a very long day dream that I experienced, as my mind slipped into the unconsciousness, what ever it was, it was..amazing.

I was back on Percy's bed, just like the way we had been and we were replaying all things we had said. Percy is looking down at me, his eyes slightly sparkling "or you can sleep on the bed. I wont try anything. But at least then we can both get some good sleep, which we need." My heart is pounding and suddenly I'm very aware of the way my legs are resting against his, how my womanhood is pressed against his thigh and my breasts against his chest. I want him to try things, god I want to try things and why not now? He has fought to be with me and something deep down inside me, in the pit of my womb, aches for him. I lean over and kiss him, parting his lips with my tongue. Percy doesn't resist, actually he participates with a fury, running his tongue over mine.

After a while I tug at his arm, persuading him to turn over, which he does, until he is lying on top of me, propping his body up by his elbows so that I'm not crushed. We kind of just stare at each other for a while, not really sure where to go from there, our bodies pressed so intimately together. I know where I want it go and from the growing bulge in Percy's pants, I'm pretty sure he agrees. I take his hand and guide it up towards my breast, letting it rest there. Percy's hand tenses and I feel it shake slightly as he begins to stroke and slightly squeeze my breast.

I twist my fingers through his hair, enjoying the silky feeling and the way with a quick tug Percy's lips are pulled harder against mine. Were kissing with feverous speed now, lavishing each others mouths with our tongues, Percy every now nips at my bottom lip with his teeth, as his hand continues to tease my breast. I can feel my nipple becoming taut, begging for more then a fondle through clothes. I push Percy off slightly so that I have room to move. I throw myself over so that I'm straddling his pelvis, were pressed so tight against each other, it feels kind of weird, being so intimate, but it also feels electrifying.

Percy watches me, his eyes slightly hooded and his mouth open, his lips have turned crimson as the blood surges through. I pull gently at my top. Even though I want to go further, for some reason my limbs are moving incredibly slow. As the fabric brushes against the top of my stomach, I feel Percy's hands join mine and he helps pull the garment off my body, still achingly slow, but faster then before.

I suddenly feel so vulnerable, with my skin bared to him like this, even more so when he begins to gently peel down my bra straps and un clip the back. His movements were careful, as if he was dealing with a wounded animal, frightened of startling it. Percy kept his eyes down slightly, watching as more and more of my chest was revealed to him, until I was completely naked from the waist up. Only then when he had caught sight of my breasts did he look up at me. My breathe hitched in my throat as I saw the desire in his eyes. I gazed as he slowly pulled off his own t-shirt and then we just sat there, glancing from each others eyes, to the others chest.

With a small amount of bravery, although mostly I blame it on passion, I reached out and caressed the lines of his abdomen. He was well built and lean, probably from the amount of swimming and training he does, his muscles were perfectly defined. I could feel his heart beat through his skin, like a ceremonial drum. Gently, I traced the small line of black hair leading down from his belly button, causing Percy to let out a long moan. How could such a small gesture make him react this way?

He looked up at me and pressed his lips to the curve of my throat, kissing it gently "has anyone ever told you? That your eyes are like jewels" I was only able to shake my head in response, as I concentrated on Percy's finger tips dancing against my breast, "like emeralds, or jade, or topaz, or like green pearls" my breathe was so un even now, my mind was on fire and all I could think of was ripping Percy's clothes off and giving myself to him. Every word he said just made that feeling explode even more, specially when his voice was slightly husky. "Two astonishingly beautiful, green pearls, imagine them Cora, can you see them? See how they glitter." Percy reached out and held my chin gently, resting his forehead against mine. His breathe fanned out against my face and I could feel his other hand slip gently between my legs, brushing against the length of my thigh. I could feel the dampness start to soak through my underwear. "Try to see them Cora, promise me you will, focus, anything can happen. If you wish for it hard enough." With that he thrusted his covered manhood up against my sensitive spot, I squeezed my eyes shut and bathed in the bliss.

Suddenly I felt the bliss wash away, as if I had been thrust under a cold shower. I opened my eyes slowly and I couldn't help, but cry out in anguish.


	19. Chapter 19

I knew it was all a dream. Didn't mean I wanted it to end so soon. God, it was so perfect, to the point where I felt like Percy was actually touching me. Our lips pulled together in a mad, passionate dance. I guess that's the dark side of dreams, they can show you what you can't have, make you believe that it's true. Only when you wake up, do you realize how shitty everything really is.

There was suddenly a knock at the door. I didn't get a chance to reply, as Hades came storming in, he did not look happy. "Get up" he growled, gripping my hair, dragging me roughly out of bed and onto the floor. My heart was in nots, as I flashed through the memories of Seb, the way he abused my body to his will. Was Hades going to do the same to me. Not without a fight he wasn't. "Your in a very un lucky situation right now, which means, I'm in a un lucky situation, do you see?" His voice sounded feral, as if at any second his skin would rip apart and a wolf would be left standing in the pile of flesh that had once been Hades. I just nodded, not wanting to upset him. "Zeus has made it very clear, that no negotiations will be made." Thanks granddad, now I'm really fucked. Hades suddenly froze and ever so slowly bent down, so that our faces were at the same height. He leered at me, showing all of his horrible, yellow teeth, that stood out like spikes from his gums. "I wish it hadn't of come to this" he said calmly, reaching out to pick up a piece of my hair, twirling it round his fingers. I made sure I kept still, never flinching. "But you see, I'm quite a emotional person and when someone makes me un happy, well, I have to get my anger out some way." Hades suddenly yanked at my hair, tugging out a long auburn lock from my scalp. I stifled the scream of agony, biting onto my lip for dear life. "The problem is, for you. I was never going to let you survive anyway, but I would have made sure, your death would have been a quick and painless one, my way of saying thank you for being a good hostage. Obviously, your not as worthy or valuable as I thought…seems I'm going to have to snatch Percy, that will upset my brother enough to set me free." He wasn't really talking to me anymore, more to himself. I just watched as he continued to twirl my hair around in his fingers, often lifting it up to his cheek to sniff it.

With a swift movement he was standing up right again, peering down at me with a smile, he looked at the hair in his hand and waved it at me "something to send to your mother" he chuckled, swiveling round on the backs of his feet, his leather boots making a horrible sound as he slowly moved out of the room, his laughter filling the air.

I let out all the fear I had been holding in, letting my body convulse frantically, as I fell onto the floor, curling up into a ball. I didn't cry. I just clamped my eyes shut, trying to imagine my mothers voice. If I could only talk to her, then I could find out the truth of the matter, had she really not tried to help me? Or had she not been allowed to by the other gods.

"Please mom. Please mom. Talk to me, help me. I can't get out of this alone. I tried to look after myself after one disaster and look where that got me. Please mom, there's never been a time where I've needed you more. If you love me at all, then help me!" I whispered it over and over again, trying to imagine my thoughts drifting up into the clouds, where she might be, up on Mount Olympus.

I waited for hours, just lying on the floor, ignoring the slow chill creeping over me, crawling through my skin. I called out again and again in my head. But she never replied. Only after I don't know how long, of pure silence, did I finally cry.

I woke up to the feeling of a cloth being pressed to my skin and the gentle smell of some exotic flower, wafting close by.

I peered up and saw Persephone, leaning over me, her face one of anger and pain. "I'm sorry child" she whispered, pulling me gently by the shoulders to sit up against a near by wall. "I wish I could do something more to help, but I can't." I just nodded, frozen to the bone. She seemed to noticed my slight shiver, as she quickly pulled the cover off the bed and wrapped it round my shoulders as best as she could. "He's an evil, evil man" Persephone cursed, her eyes flashing with hatred. I nodded again, not really looking at her face properly. "I wish I could save you from him, but he's too powerful for me to over throw. I did it once, but that was with trickery and the lightning bolt" she mummbled.

That got my attention, hadn't Percy been connected to the lightning bolt. I wanted to ask, but my throat was sore and when I did try to speak, it came out as more of a croak. I imitated drinking from a glass with my hand and Persephone seemed to get the idea, moving quickly out of the room, only to come back a minute later with a large metal cup of water. I nodded at her as a sign of thanks and took a long gulp, letting it run down my throat, soothing it as it flowed past the painful skin.

Persephone gave me a small smile and then left with out a word, closing the door behind her.

I looked about the room. How long did I have before Hades would kill me, minutes, hours, possibly days? I was just going to have to sit around and wait for my fate. I took another sip as I thought, tipping the cup right back.

Suddenly I felt something bang against my lips. Something that wasn't water. I peered into the cup, but couldn't see a thing. I tipped the cup back again, keeping my lips fairly pursed around the rim, so that only the water could pass through the small gap.

Bit by bit the water emptied into my mouth, until only the sides of the cup were dotted with water droplets. I sighed and placed the cup against my knee. What ever had hit my mouth, must have just been a figment of my imagination. Although it had felt so real, cold and sturdy.

I peered again into the cup. The weirdest thing was happening.

As if drawn by some magical magnetic force, all the water droplets were being pulled towards the bottom of the cup, where they began to clump together, building up and round. Suddenly I was staring at a small, shiny sort of marble thing, that shone like the color of the sea.

I dipped my hand in and picked it up, rolling it around in my palm. What the hell is it?

What ever it was, it was beautiful. The colors inside the marble swirled round each other, as if they were swimming through water. I lifted the marble up to my cheek, pressing it against my skin. It felt so calming and cool, it also seemed to be humming, a light gurgling noise seeping out from inside the glass. I moved it more towards my ear and I swear I could hear the sea, the sound of the waves crashing against the ground and the lapping of the water.

"_Step on it" _I let out a gasp as I heard a small, eerie voice coming from somewhere. I looked around the room, searching for the sound, but there didn't seem to be anything. I ran to the door and pressed my ear against the wood, trying to hear if anyone was outside.

Slowly I looked down at the marble, clasped in my hand. It couldn't be…I peered at the marble, wondering what to do. Had the voice come from this weird little object?

Once again I placed the marble by my ear and listened, not even daring to let out a breathe. _"Step on it" _it seemed to whisper, again and again, like a mantra, urging me on.

What did I have to loose? At this point, I'm willing to take any chance, to try and escape this place or find someway to survive.

With shaking arms, I placed the marble by my foot on the floor, making sure it stayed in place.

I closed my eyes for a second and prayed once again to my mother, to help me. That done, I opened my eyes and raised my foot slightly above the ground, before bringing it straight down on the glittering marble. Hearing the sound of it crack under my foot.

Suddenly I felt like I was being drenched in water from all sides, filling up my nose and mouth, flying into my eyes so that I had to clench them shut. A flash of Percy's face appeared in my mind and the sound of water, like the noises the marble had made.

And then I really was in water. Being submerged as the waves crashed over my head.

I kicked my legs furiously, moving my arms in circles, reaching out to where I thought the surface might be. I had never swam harder in my life. I could hear ringing in my ears and my heart was pounding away, but I got to the top.

I gasped for air, struggling to stay afloat. I looked around, trying to work out where I was, but all I could see in front of me where trees and a great expanse of sky. I turned around and screamed.

In the distance, I could make out the faint outline, of Percy's hut.

I let out another cry of happiness, before moving to swim as fast as I could, towards land.

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a long time since the last chapter. There's been a lot of drama around my area, if you live in England, you know what I'm talking about. **

**Anyhow, hope you like it. I've noticed a couple of people have un favorited the story, I'm sorry if people aren't liking it anymore, please tell me if there's anything you want me to add or improve on.**


	20. Chapter 20

I have never swam so hard in my life. My whole body ached from my toes to my finger tips and I was freezing. It was probably early morning, since the sun was only just peaking across the edge of the earth.

I fought against the waves until I was thrown in a final surge, up onto the shore.

I lay for a second on the sand, trying to gain back some of the breathe I had lost, before picking myself up and running towards the entrance of the hut.

I banged on the door, slamming my fist down on the wood, again and again. I tried pushing against it, but it was locked. So I just kicked and punched it, until my weary body gave out and I slid down the door. Clutching at my bleeding knuckles.

"What the Hell?" I was thrown back as the door swung from behind me, meaning that gravity took me and threw my body down on the ground.

I looked up, starring at Percy's perfect face. I started to cry again. Full, heart wrenching sobs. I felt his presence, as Percy bent down and picked me up bridal style, squeezing my wet body against his.

He carried me towards his bathroom and sat me down in the shower, before turning on the warm water. I grabbed onto his arm, refusing to let him go. I had been through too much, for him to just disappear. "Don't worry Cora, I'm not going on anywhere" he hushed, moving to sit against the shower door so that I could hold his hand comfortably.

We didn't talk. I wasn't ready for talking yet. I just waited for my body to warm up and for the tears to stop. Percy never said a thing, he just squeezed my hand every now and then. A little reminder that he was there, he was real, this wasn't a dream.

After a while I pulled myself up and stepped out of the shower, grabbing at a large white towel. I wrapped it round my shoulders. "I'll go get you some dry clothes to change into" Percy whispered, he leant forward and pressed his lips to my forehead, "I'll be back in a second." I just nodded and collapsed back against the wall, breathing in the comforting scent of Percy's hut. It smelt like coconut and lemon, mixed with the refreshing salty smell of the sea outside, which flowed in through the large oval windows. Percy came in again with a pair of track suit bottoms and smallish navy top, he handed them to me and then turned around to give me some privacy.

I quickly took off my wet shorts and top. I dried off my body as best as I could and then pulled on Percy's clothes. It felt amazing to have on soft, clean clothes, that didn't wreak of Seb or ash. Then I ran the towel through my hair so that it didn't drip and hung it back where I had found it.

I flung my arms and round Percy's neck and hugged him, tucking my head against his back. I felt him gently move round so that he was facing me, his arms wrapping round my waist. We were pressed so tightly together, that I had no doubt in my mind, that he was real.

Percy pulled away slightly, keeping one arm around my waist and guided us towards his bed. I climbed on immediately, curling up amongst the turquoise cushions. Percy once again, just fitted himself around me, hugging my body against his chest, tucking his knees against the back of mine. "I missed you" he sighed and I felt him press his cheek against my back. "I missed you too." I turned round so that we were facing each other, just like the last time I was on this bed, just as depressed and just as happy to be with him. "How long was I gone?"

"A couple days. I was worried sick about you, I haven't stopped wondering where you were, trying to find out from anyone, but no one knew. What happened to you? What made you leave?" I gazed into his pure blue eyes, so loving and sweet, he made me want to forget everything that had happened so that I could look at him the same way, instead of having pain in my eyes. "I had to leave" I whispered, not wanting to say everything out loud, "why? Tell me and I can help you. I never want you to leave me again." I had to gain some strength, some resemblance of who I was, before I told the story. I crushed my mouth against his, sighing as he slipped his tongue between my lips. We kissed like we had been separated for years, tongues embracing each other. I slid my hands through Percy's hair, gripping slightly, to pull him closer. Percy groaned as my nails scraped the skin and he pressed his lower abdomen against mine, sending sparks shooting through my skin. I loved the way he tasted, the way his lips stroked feverishly against mine, how his hands gripped at my hips and held them firmly, rubbing against the skin.

But Percy pulled away, breaking the kiss, keeping his hold on my body. "Tell me please" he begged. He suddenly looked so tortured, what had I put him through, not knowing where I was or what I was doing, whether I was ok. It would probably kill him even more to know what really did happen, but at least then he would be clear.

"When…when I left your hut, well I..I went back to mine and Seb was there and he…he" I couldn't get the words out, they felt like poison in my mouth, burning away at my tongue, I finally spat them out "he raped me!" I felt the rumble in Percy's chest as he growled angrily, but I didn't give him a chance to talk. I needed to get all the poison out and be rid of it, as soon as possible. "I went back to my cabin and he was there, waiting for me, he told me he was angry with me for leaving him like that, he told me he was going to have to punish me. I tried to get away, but he hit me over the head with a chair and knocked me out." I reached up slightly and touched the long scar at the side of my head, right above my ear. "I woke up in between his legs, his disgusting, naked legs and..there was blood on the floor and I felt in terrible pain. That's how I knew. I…I was a…he took my.." Percy nodded and stroked my cheek, showing me that I didn't have to say out loud, he knew the precious thing that had been taken from me, something that I should have had the decision on who to give it to. "Seb was saying things, about loving me, saying how fucking beautiful it had been, wished I had been awake to feel it, but I had tried to get away and he couldn't FUCKING have that!" I was screaming now, my blood boiling. I wanted to find Seb and shoot him in the head, destroy him for ever. "He had a knife against my back so that I wouldn't move, but I tricked him, I moved as if I was going to kiss him and he when he closed his eyes. I head butted him! Took his knife, stabbed him in the leg, grabbed my stuff and then ran."

I suddenly realized, I had lost my bow and arrow…my beautiful bow and arrow, that my dad had given me. It had either got left behind in Hell or in the woods, I doubt I will ever get it back. I still had my small bag of money, I didn't have the bag of food anymore, but I did have the knife, which I had wrapped in cloth and hidden in the small bag, that I had hung around my waist. I reached for it and felt the hard shape of the knife.

"I ran, out of the camp, through the forest, towards a little town, where I bought supplies. I was going to walk to where my father lived. I couldn't stay in the camp, with Seb so near by, I knew he would come after me again and his punishment would be worse. He would definitely make sure I was awake, next time around. You understand why I ran, please tell me you do?" I searched for Percy's face for reassurance, that he wasn't angry for me leaving him like that. "Of course I do. That bastard will pay for what he did to you, I don't care about the consequences, I will make him understand that he can't treat you like that, hell anyone like that!" I wanted to kiss him again, his words were like gold to me, the way his tone went all manly and possessive, his eyes flashing in real, pure anger. God he was amazing! "But tell me the rest of what happened to you" Percy stammered, breathing heavily, which made his whole body tremble against mine, sending the sparks back into action. I had to take a deep breathe myself, to calm down.

"I was walking through the forests, when I was found by a Minotaur who sent me to the underworld." Percy's eyes suddenly went like saucers and his whole body went stiff. "There Hades told me I was to be part of his negotiation with the Gods. He wouldn't kill me, if they released him from the underworld. Hades locked me up in some dingy room and left me there for I don't know how long. He came to visit me while I was taking a rest. The Gods had denied him any chance of a negotiation, they didn't care that I was going to die, although Hades told me he was going to kill me either way, but he would have made it quick and painless, if they had said yes. Now he was going to make it agonizingly painful." I took another deep breathe, I was talking so very fast and my throat couldn't keep up with the speed without becoming sore. "He's a cold bastard. He ripped out some of my hair, laughing that he was going to send it my mother to teach her a lesson. Then I was visited by Persephone, who tried to soothe me and gave me a glass of water, but left pretty soon after she had arrived."

I looked back up again at Percy, making sure that he saw how serious I was, "now this is where it gets weird. When I had finished the water, the droplets formed some weird greeny blue marble thing, that sounded like the sea when I held it to my ear. I have no idea how it got there, but it whispered to me, telling me to step on it. Which I did and then I landed out in the lake outside your cabin. I then swam over and well…you know the rest."

Percy seemed to be deep in thought, his eyes wide open in contemplation. I had to tap him on the head to bring him back down to planet earth, "did you say, green marbles, that you stepped on?"

"Yes…what are you thinking?" Percy suddenly looked down at me, his fingers tracing the shell of my ear, in soft, slightly ticklish strokes. "Because I got out of the underworld by stepping on green pearls, but I had to search for them, across America using a map, none of them appeared through water like yours did."

"A green pearl?" I asked, why did that sound familiar. Percy nodded and kissed the tip of my nose affectionately. Where had I heard that before, green pearls, green pearls..Damn! I know I've heard it before, I'm not just being stupid, I know I have.

But it doesn't matter now, all that matters is that I'm with Percy. I tilted my head slightly so that my lips hovered over his neck. I inhaled the strong lemon and coconut smell and pressed my lips against his skin, he tasted just as good. Percy moaned quietly and moved his hands across my back, as I continued to kiss and lightly suckle, until I found the right spot. "Yes..that's it..oh god I missed you" Percy groaned, one hand moving just over the edge of my breast, before dipping across my stomach. I bit down gently and kissed again, letting my tongue lather over the sensitive skin. I knew he would have to use his healing to get rid of the love bite, since we weren't suppose to be publicly together, but I didn't care. To hear the pleasurable sounds, that I made him make and to know for one second, that he was mine, was enough.

**Woooh so Cora's finally back with Percy! But will it last?**

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter, keep them coming, I love knowing what you guys think**


	21. Chapter 21

"I should probably go to my cabin. Were still not suppose to be together." I had forgotten that it was only a couple days ago that Percy had broken up with Annabeth. So we would have to be careful. "Shit! But it's not safe for you with Seb still around" he paused for a second and leaned his head back against his crossed arms. "I could come to your cabin, stay till the morning and then sneak out. No one would expect a thing and then, well we could hang out during the day like friends and that way we wont raise suspicions and I can look after you if that prick Seb is around." He looked quite certain and happy with his plan, I didn't have any ideas, so this was the best we could do. "Ok. Should we go soon then?"

"Yeah, just let me collect my stuff for the school day and we can sneak over." With that he rolled off the bed and ran around picking up a pair of jeans and a blue t-shirt, he then nipped into the bathroom and closed the door.

So this is how it's gonna be, sneaking around with Percy, with him acting like my personal body guard, trying to come up with a plan to get Seb back. God, the idea of having to see him maybe today, even just a glance makes me feel sick. It hit me again that I was no longer a virgin, even if I have no memory of what it actually felt like to loose it, it still feels weird, probably because I had it taken in one of the worst ways imaginable, but still, I wonder if other girls feel like this when they lose it normally.

"You ready to go?" Percy said, coming out of the bathroom all dressed and smelling like fresh deodorant. "Yeah, I'm ready." He held out his hand and helped to pull me off the bed, I kissed him over where the love bite was hidden and Percy sighed happily, squeezing my hand gently. "Someday we wont have to hide" he whispered, pulling my hand out of the door and towards the forest. "I know, that day just wont come quick enough" he bent down and pressed his lips to my forehead, before slipping through the trees, guiding us towards my cabin.

When we got to the back, I noticed that the window was still slightly ajar, from when I had climbed in. I pulled it open and pushed myself up and into the house, Percy following behind, but he almost walked into my back, when he finally stood up, because I was just standing there, starring down.

The blood patches where there clear as day, taunting me. Two patches, one small and one large, I'm guessing the large one was from my head or from Seb's leg when I stabbed it. I turned round and looked at Percy, his face had gone pale white and he was having to lean against the wall, clutching at a chair. "I can't…how could he have done this to you?"

"Seb's a twisted bastard, who doesn't like to be denied what he thinks is his." Over my dead body am I his fucking possession! Percy grabbed my arm and yanked me towards him, wrapping his arms tightly around my body, he was practically clinging to me, his breathe heavy and ragged. "I swear if he even gets close to you, I'll chop of his head" he growled, "would you mind chopping of his dick as well? Before decapitating him. A simple death is too good for him." Percy chuckled darkly and nodded happily, "with pleasure."

A couple hours later Percy slipped out of the window and went back to his cabin, promising he would be close by all the time and if Seb came near at any point, to either yell or run and find him, he didn't care whether anyone found out we were together, he just wanted to make sure I was safe. So heroic and I love it! Although I do sometimes like to think I can look after myself, but after what happened last time, I do need Percy's help against Seb. I'll probably stab him again if he comes close, I'm gonna carry his knife everywhere I go now. A war souvenir and then after I've stabbed him, I'll run off and find Percy to finnish the job. I should probably tell Chiron, or one of the other teachers, there's no way a pervert like Seb should be allowed to walk around the camp. Scratch that, the persons who's gonna hurt to tell is Lyra, how the fuck am I gonna tell her, that her brother raped me! Shit they're twins, they're gonna be close, even if he is a massive ass hole, he's still her brother to her. I wonder who's side she'll take or if she will just ignore it, act like every things normal again. I mean really, were not that close, we've only been friends for about a week. She's great, but would she believe me?

I suddenly found myself really hungry, breakfast would be ready by now and it might be best to go early and avoid the crowds, not like I'm known that well, but I'm sure there will still be a bit of an up roar, since not many have probably left this place like I did.

I changed out of Percy's clothes and folded them on the bed, I then dressed in a pair of jeans and a long green vest top, that fell over the knife in my belt, just enough so that it wouldn't be noticed. Although many people walked around with swords, a dagger wasn't usual.

I left the cabin and made sure all the windows and doors were locked. As I started to walk in the direction of the sweet smelling food, people turned around and watched me walking, they all looked really confused…ok, maybe more people know about me leaving then I thought.

"CORA!" I turned round and got almost knocked to the floor by Vanessa, who was hugging me so tightly, I literally felt like my lungs were being crushed. "Oh my god! Where have you been? We've all been so worried, Lyra's gonna be so happy to see you again." I had no choice, as Vanessa pulled me towards a huge table, filled with people, mainly boys and I think daughters of Aphrodite. Lyra stood out though, sitting right in the middle, dressed in a bright white top and red shorts. "Lyra, look who's back!" Vanessa squealed.

"Shit, Cora!" Now time for an even more bone crushing hug. Lyra almost lifted me into the air as she cried about how worried she had been. When she finally put me down on the ground, she sat me right next to her and demanded I tell her where I had gone and why. Great, straight to the point, what else did I expect from Lyra?

"It's a very long story Lyra" I sighed, I didn't really feel like re telling the whole horrible experience so soon after telling Percy and especially in front of all these people. "I wasn't expecting a short one. Please Cora, tell us, no one's had any idea what had happened to you. Rumors were flying around that you had got kidnapped, that you had run off, some people were even saying that you had been eaten by one of the monsters in the forest." She looked so wild right now, gripping onto my arm. I looked around and sure enough, the whole table was gazing over at me, leaning in so that they could hear my answer. Shit, what is my answer?

"I had to get out of the camp, there was no way I could stay." I finally mummered, rubbing the back of my nervously, trying not to look at anyone, by diverting my eyes to the plate of fruit in front of me. "Why did you have to leave?" Lyra whined, pulling on my arm tighter.

"Yeah Cora, why did you have to leave camp?" My head shot up with lightning speed and I even heard the bones in my neck crack. How could he just stand there so calm, so fucking nonchalant! Seb stood with his hands in his pockets, behind the row of people who sat across from me. He was smiling slightly, but his eyes were fierce, he was angry at me.

I couldn't do this, I needed to find Percy, why wasn't he around? "I need to go" I said quickly, trying to stand up, but Lyra kept a steady hold on me, "why? Cora please stop being so mysterious and just tell me what happened to you"

"Yeah Cora, you've worried everyone sick, we would all love to know why you just ran off like that." God I hate that fucking voice! I want to tear out his throat and show it to him. I want to run away and never come back to this. I want to curl up in a ball and die.

I quickly looked around and saw Percy walking casually over in the distance, chatting away with Grover. Well at least he was close.

I stood up slowly, forcing myself to look stern, to keep my hatred down. I looked down at Lyra and held her hand, giving it a squeeze, before starring back at the monster in front of me.

"You know fucking why I left Seb." My voice was more like a bellowing growl and I swear everyone in the breakfast area was looking over, wondering what was going on. "Well? Why don't you tell everyone. Tell everyone what disgusting, cruel thing you did to me Seb?" I looked wildly around and then glared back at him, showing every feeling I had in me. "Don't be so hysterical Cora" Seb hissed. "Don't tell me not to be fucking hysterical!" I had noticed by now that Percy was hurrying his way over, keeping his eyes on Seb as he whispered something to Grover, who nodded and then glanced over to me. I guess he was going to help Percy if anything kicked off. I also saw Chiron and a couple of the other teachers were near by. Great a audience, now I could expose Seb for the monstrosity he was.

I moved my hand down to my belt and touched the handle of the dagger. "If your not gonna confess, then I'll do it for you. Hasn't anyone seen the cut on your leg, or did you keep that as one of your other dirty little secrets. You should be glad that's all I did." Everyone was mummering around me and I heard Lyra curse. Seb looked like he would kill me at any second, better make this quick.

Standing to my full height, which is pretty short. I held my head high and gripped the dagger. "The reason why I left the camp, was to get away from this bastard, because do you know what he did? Do you know what this fucking cunt did? He fucking raped me!"

There was a chorus of inhaled breathes and swear words, but I didn't concentrate on them. I was watching Seb bubble up, his calm face melting away and until he was sneering at me, barring his teeth like a dog. "I didn't, she's lying everyone."

"No you're the one who's lying! Why don't you all go to my cabin and see the blood stains on my floor. This sick bastard waited for me in my cabin, after breaking in and attacked me with a chair, knocked me out and then fucked me, while I was un conscious. When I woke up he tried to keep me prisoner, by holding a knife to my back. A knife" I pulled out the dagger from my belt and held it in the air, letting the morning sun light catch on the metal "a knife that I have here, because I got away from him, stabbed him in the leg and then ran. You can check my head, I've got the scars, you can check him he's probably got his still."

Suddenly Seb lunged across the table at me. He was lying on top of me, punching me in the head, trying to grab at the knife, but I held on and stabbed him in the arm.

As quick as he had been on me, he was off and I felt water splash across my face. I looked to the right and saw Percy directing the water from people's goblets, in Seb's direction, pulling him into a whirl pool in the air.

I scrabbled to my feet and ran over to Percy, standing behind him as he was told to let Seb go by Chiron, who was now standing near by. Percy did as he was told, though I could tell he wanted to drown Seb, but he obeyed the centaur and the water burst. Seb dropped to the ground, gasping for air and soaking wet.

Chiron pulled Seb up by the scruff of his neck and yanked his trouser legs up, revealing the small, dark cut on his thigh. "Cora, show me the cut on your head." He ordered and I did as I was told, leaning down slightly, pulling the hair out of the way so that he could see the huge patch of ever so slightly, purply healed skin. Chiron then whispered to one of the other teachers, who ran off towards the huts. He came back a minute later and nodded, probably confirming the blood stains on my floors.

Chiron looked at me "I'm sorry for all that has happened to you Cora, I promise it will never happen again, ever. I will deal with the problem, right now." He shook Seb's struggling body and then stormed off, still holding Seb up high.

**Hey guys I know it's been a long time, so I wrote a longer chapter to make up for my absence. What did you guys think? Please review, it means a lot to me.**


	22. Chapter 22

It was like a dream, standing by Percy. Watching Seb be taken away like some dead animal that Chiron had just caught. The silence around made it seem even more surreal, no one wanted to break it and the tension was killing me. In the end, Percy, the god he is, turned around and said quietly "are you alright?" I nodded. "Nice water trick" I mumbled, I knew every eye was on us, but I didn't want to alert everyone to our relationship, after one already huge bomb shell.

Finally Lyra walked over, slower then I had ever seen before. There were tears in her eyes and her whole body quivered with sadness and anger and something indescribable. "Cora. Can I talk to you alone?" It broke my heart to see her so upset, she was always so strong. I nodded and walked off towards the trees, knowing that Lyra was following and that everyone was watching.

We reached the edge of the forest, not daring to go any further, otherwise it would become too dangerous. I turned and watched as Lyra struggled for words, trying to find the right thing to say, is there such a thing as the right thing to say? Lyra decided words weren't right, at least not long words. She ran over and hugged me, with every soul in her being and cried out "I'm so sorry for what he did! Oh god I had no idea he was like that!" Lyra collapsed onto her knees before me, she sobbed and screamed, repeating again and again "my fucking brother's a monster!" I didn't want to hurt Lyra, but everyone had to know the truth.

It took around ten minutes for Lyra to stop crying and when she did, I carefully pulled her up onto her feet and wiped her face of every tear and smear of make up. "I don't know what to say. I can't forget what Seb did to me, but for me, he has no connection to you. You're my friend and I hope, that we can go back to normal. I want us to stay friends" Lyra nodded and took hold of my hand, "I hope so too. I need to go talk to my brother, for a bit, at least to slap him round the face."

"What do you think they're gonna do with him?" Lyra grimaced, "Nothing nice, Chiron doesn't take anything easily, so this will probably be one of his harshest punishments ever." Good he deserves it, but I dare not say that in front of Lyra. I wouldn't be able to be completely truthful about the whole situation with her, it might push her away. "I'll see you later" Lyra said with a deep sigh, brushing herself down. "I'm really, really sorry Cora." She just turned and left, walking quickly down the edge of the woods, trying to stay away from the crowds.

For a second I was confused at what to do, go back to have breakfast and deal with all the eyes and possible questions, or go off to my first lesson. I decided that my grumbling stomach was too over powering to ignore. I pushed the hair over my ears to cover part of my face and made sure any lingering tears were wiped away from my eyes.

Every step towards the food area, made my skin go on fire and I could feel small beads of sweat appear on my forehead, which were luckily covered by my fringe.

When I got to the circle, most of the students had finished up their breakfasst and left. Leaving only a few small groups behind, who sat whispering among themselves. A few glanced up in my direction and gave me a look of pity and for some reason fear. Though why they would be scared of me, I have no idea.

I grabbed the plate that I had left on the table and shoveled the food into my mouth in minutes, un able to deal with those eyes still on me. Some people even looked confused.

As I walked away, swallowing a last mouthful of pear, I took a tiny peek towards one of the smaller groups. From the throng I recognized, the kind, handsome face of Drew. He stood up, gave a quick jut of his chin towards his mates and then walked over to me. Drew stopped about a couple foot steps away, tucking his arms behind his back. "Can I walk you to your next class?" His voice was sweeter then it had been when I first meet him, but just as protective. How could I refuse?

I turned and gestured for him to follow. With one long stride he was walking along beside me.

"I was worried about you." Drew didn't look at me, instead he stared out at the horizon, but his body was slightly shifted in my direction. I didn't say anything, I just smiled, although he didn't see it. "If I had known what that dick had been doing to you, I would have torn his body limb from limb. No one should treat someone like that." His chin was quivering. A son of Ares almost tearing up, it was enough to bring tears to my own eyes. I turned and stopped Drew, I slid my arms around his waist and hugged him.

He hugged back and let out a long sigh against the top of my head. "You remind me of my little sister" Drew said after a while, leaning back so that we could look at each other. He slowly stroked my fringe out of the way and grinned "same big eyes. Except I think your seriously hot and I've never thought about my sister like that."

Drew grimaced at the thought and I doubled over laughing, as his eyes bugged out of his skull. He chuckled and ruffled my hair, like I really was a kid. Suddenly he dipped his head down to my level and whispered into my ear, "also if I saw any boy looking at my sister, like I saw Percy stare at you, I'd clobber him." My whole body went cold and I started stuttering, trying to think of something to say. Drew just laughed and threw an arm around my shoulder, "don't worry your secrets safe with me, I understand the situation. Been in plenty of them myself." I gave him a questioning look, but he just raised one finger to his lips and winked.

"Thanks Drew" I finally said. I'm pretty sure Drew would keep it a secret, he didn't seem like one to go around spreading things. "No problem. But seriously, the way he looked at you today. Was like a kid staring at his favorite ice cream on a hot summer day."

I laughed along with him as we walked over to our Ancient Greek lessons. Secretly inside I felt like I was boiling up, standing out in the sun, remembering the way Percy had looked as he had held Seb in that whirl pool. Fuck he had looked so strong and seriously hot, I hadn't noticed at all at the time. Now all I wanted to do was find Percy and haul him away back to his cabin. Maybe I could slip him a note in Ancient Greek…

**Heya so I'm back from my holiday now. Really tired, that's why this chapter is short, will update with a longer chapter soon.**

**Please Review and thank you to all my readers who have been reviewing so far, means a lot to me!**


	23. Chapter 23

Drew and I entered the class room just as it was about to start. No one looked up. Thank god. He lead me to one of the only two empty seats still left and plonked me down next to him. Mr Prett the teacher handed us all pieces of parchment and told us to write about our parents. Are we in preschool, or something? Reminded me of the assignments we use to have to write about our pets, or the weekend. On Saturday I went to the beach and I saw a crab and it was scary, then I went home and had ice cream, the end. That kind of thing. Anthony explained that we were to write every fact and story we knew about our parents and then our homework would be to research into it further. Un luckily for me, there was no one for me to partner up with, being the only daughter if Artemis. Drew had about twenty or so guys and girls to choose from, to research his dad with.

As I was explaining how my mom had been born, I suddenly got the feeling that someone was standing behind me. I turned slightly and had to look up quickly, to avoid starring right at Mr Prett's crotch. "Cora, why don't you partner up with Percy for this project, since both of you are only children. I expect both of your finished essays in three days." I just nodded and glanced over at Percy, who was doing the same. Percy gave me a small, eager smile, before casting his eyes back down to his paper.

Suddenly I felt a sharp digging pain in my right leg. I looked down and noticed Drew was jabbing at me with his pen. I pushed it away and poked him back "what was that for?" I whispered, pretending to write my paper. "See what I mean, about the way he looks at you." I looked up again and caught a glimpse of Percy trying to stare out the corner of his eyes at us. "Yes, so what?" Drew suddenly smirked, with a mean little glint in his eye "just don't forget protection and I don't mean a shield." Thanks Drew, now I feel even hotter under the collar then I had been earlier on!

As the hour came to an end, the teacher told us to put away our stuff and go collect some books to help with our research, from his library section. We all moved with speed, eager to get out and go do our silly little tasks, before javelin throwing. I found a large dark red leather book, covered all over with gold leaf patterns and my mothers name on the front. Looks like this is all the books I'll need. I tucked it under my arm and turned to leave, but I was cut off, by Percy standing straight in front of me. We just stood for a second, still as statues, not knowing what to say. Slowly Percy leaned forward and I thought he was gonna kiss me, but he just reached out and picked up a large blue book, from the table behind me. "We have free period at five, do you want to come to my cabin and we can start the research then?" I nodded and moved passed him, not leaving it a minute longer. Even being that close, made my toes curl.

Drew grabbed me by the arm and hauled me off towards the next lesson, laughing his head off, denying me any knowledge about why he was cackling like that, but I could guess. Were Percy and I, that funny to watch together?

Javelin throwing was quite fun, Drew showed me how to do it properly and blocked any wild flailing arms that got a little too close to my face. He really was acting like my body guard. I kinda liked the idea of having him as a weird, friend, brother type. The title suited him. By three thirty, I had almost strained my arm, but was pretty sure I could throw a javelin with a good aim. We only separated when we had finished chopping wood, or should I say, Drew chopped the wood and enjoyed teasing me about the slightest thing.

When it finally turned five, Drew gave me a huge bear hug and warned me to be careful, but to have fun and if I needed him, just to yell. I thanked him, picked up my stuff and made my way slowly towards Percy's cabin, trying to act calmer then I felt.

The walk seemed endless, but I got there. I skipped up the steps and knocked on the door, hoping to God, Percy was in, so I wouldn't have to wait.

He opened the door on the third knock and stepped aside so that I could get in. I shut the door behind me and threw my stuff down on the floor, stepping closer to Percy so that I could feel the warmth radiating of his body. Percy glided his hands around my waist and closed the gap between our mouths. I sighed as I tasted nectar on his lips. Percy slipped his tongue inside my mouth, caressing it hungrily. I clutched at Percy's firm shoulders, stroking the back of his neck with one hand. Percy shivered slightly and the vibration against my body, caused a whirl wind deep down somewhere inside of me. I yanked Percy back, so that my spine was pressed against the wooden door. He let out a guttural moan and pressed his crotch close against my abdomen, grinding slightly. The friction was fantastic! My hands fumbled with his top, trying to pull it up his stomach. Percy chuckled and threw it off easily, giving me a chance to see him in the flesh. It was as good as I had imagined. The toned chest and soft skin, were just as I had dreamed. But I wanted to see more. In my dream I had only seen Percy's top half and now I wanted to see him all. I leant out and pulled his belt buckle, pulling the leather strap loose. Percy did nothing to stop my quizzical hands, only watched, his breathe heavy and intense. When his belt was undone, I un zipped his jeans and pulled them from his hips, letting them pool around his ankles. His legs did his upper half justice. All that swimming had given him a great physique. He wasn't overly muscly, not even close to how Drew was built. But he looked amazing. Percy just stood in front of me, wearing only a black pair of boxers.

I started to pull my top up, but Percy stopped me. He held onto my hands and guided them up to his lips, kissing the knuckles. "We don't have to go any further, I won't push you to do anything you don't want to Cora." My heart throbbed and every bit of me wanted to cry out for him. I kissed him softly on the lips. "I want to go further." Percy still looked worried, "are you sure?" I knew what he was thinking about. I was damaged, I had been raped and that would make anyone abstain from sex. The difference for me was, I couldn't remember a thing about it. Even though I wasn't physically a virgin anymore, mentally I kinda was. I wanted to be able to remember a good sexual experience, the first one I would actually enjoy. If I gave myself to Percy, then it would wipe away some of the hold Seb had on me. In my mind I would give my first time to Percy and not Seb. "I want this more then I ever have. I need something good in my life." Percy nibbled his lip slightly, not really looking me in the eye. When he finally did, he smiled and took hold of my top, pulling it up over my head. He quickly got rid of my trousers as well, so that we were both just in our underwear.

**(Start of Sex scene. If you don't want to read, skip along to where it says the end of the scene)**

"I doubt were gonna get any work done today" Percy laughed, leading us over to his bed. It was quite cold so we slipped under the covers. Percy moved so that he was hovering above me, his legs tucked between mine. He slid further down, so that only his hair peaked out from the blankets. His lips lingering along my throat, down my collar until he was at my breasts. I felt his fingers push at the side of my back, so that I leaned forward, giving him space to slip under. As I arched, Percy's lips collided with one of my breasts. I let out a moan as he nuzzled and sucked the skin, his fingers still working with the clasp at the back. Finally I felt the material loosen and allowed the bra to be slipped off and placed somewhere on the bed.

I couldn't see Percy's face, so I had no idea what his reaction was, as he stared at my exposed breasts. But as his hot mouth latched onto one of my very pert nipples, I knew there had been no negative reactions. I squirmed and moaned under Percy's talented tongue, as he lavished attention on both breasts. Kissing them sweetly, before bitting down and licking them with fiery passion. I clasped onto his hair, my nails trailing against his scalp. I could feel myself getting increasingly wet down below and as one of Percy's hands moved down my stomach, to rest on my underwear, I realized he knew as well. I jutted my hips up into his hands and slipped my thumb under the edge, pulling them down as far as I could. Percy let go off my breasts and moved further down the bed. I felt him peel my pants down my thighs, carefully pulling them off my ankles and feet. I then watched as he shuffled under the sheets and I saw a blur of black, fly out from under the covers. He was fully nude under there and I wanted to be able to appreciate the sight. But all thoughts flew out of my head as he licked the juices the lingered on my southern lips. I couldn't get any words out, as he slipped inside, teasing my bud with his wet tongue. I just thrusted my hips higher, begging him for more. Percy's tongue worked wonders, circling my clit with soft, needy strokes, helping to create a buzzing sensation in my stomach. My body hummed for him and as he delved inside my tight hole, I let out a desperate cry and threw my thighs across his shoulders, pulling him in closer. Percy thrust in deeply, twisting round, hitting every point. Lapping at the wet skin.

Then he was moving as quick as anything, back up, so that we were facing each other again. "Why did you stop?" I whimpered. "I couldn't hold back anymore, I need to be inside you." I reached down and found his manhood. He was engorged and I could feel pre cum at the tip. He wasn't particularly large, but he was a good size and I'm not sure I would want anything humungous, too much pain would be caused. Percy thrust slightly into my hand and I squeezed, stroking it up and down. "Oh god I need to make love to you now!" He groaned, reaching for one of the draws at the side of his bed. I saw him pull out a small purple packet and rip it apart. Percy then flipped onto his front, positioned the condom on his cock and then moved back on top of me. "Are you still sure about this?" Percy gasped, his cheeks as red as cherries and his hair stuck slightly to his forehead. He looked so handsome like that, the most amazing person in the world. "Yes" I pressed my lips to his throat and let out a long groan as he pressed the tip of his hard cock inside me. Percy took his time penetrating me, moving slowly back and forth, working inch by inch inside. As I gripped onto his shoulders, marking his back with my nails. I kept my eyes closed and focused on my breathing and the sensation as I was filled. Finally, Percy slipped himself inside fully and then stopped, pressed deep down against my cervix. "Are you alright?" He asked breathlessly. "Fantastic." Percy smiled and gripped onto my hips, positioning them underneath him, so that he could move easier. As his cock moved around inside me, I moaned, a low, wanton moan. This was the most pleasure I had ever felt and he hadn't even started properly yet.

Percy pulled out nearly all the way and then forced his cock back inside, causing delicious sparks to run through my pussy. He pumped back and forth, working his length inside me at every angle he could hit. I rapped my legs around his waist and pressed my ass up into the air, pushing against him with equal, ferocious force. I could feel my inner walls pulsing around him and Percy moaned as I gripped him tightly. He pulled my hips up even further, so that we were tighter together then before. Percy leaned down and bit onto the juncture in my neck, sucking it tenderly. The position of his body inside me was electrifying and I felt myself bubbling inside. There were white stars appearing in my eyes, as I clamped down harder on Percy's cock, refusing to let go as my first ever orgasm ripped through my body. Taking me over completely. The pleasure ran from my toes to the top of my head, flowing through me with intense bliss. Percy let out a deep moan and thrust hard inside, buried to the hilt. I watched as he groaned and cried, his own orgasm pushing him to the edge.

**(End of Sex Scene)**

When it was over, Percy pulled out slowly and sat up, throwing the condom in a near by bin. He then turned and collapsed against my body. His head resting against my chest. "That was fucking amazing" he sighed happily. "Better then I had ever imagined" I mummered, remembering the dream I had, had while in the Under World. That had been nothing compared to this, this had been heaven! Or should I say Mount Olympus, although that doesn't sound as right. I felt exhausted, but so happy, I could wear a smile on my face for the rest of my days. Percy kissed my neck over where he had given me a love bite. "I think I love you" he mummered softly. "Really?" Percy nodded, his hair tickling my chest. "I've never been in love before, so I don't know what it's like. If I'm not, I'm pretty damn close." He jostled slightly so that he was lying on the pillow next to me. "I've never felt like this about anyone." I looked at Percy and fell into this beautiful blue eyes. "Me neither" I mumbled. Percy smiled at me fondly and kissed my lips, with something pretty near to love.

"We should probably go have dinner" Percy sighed, sitting up in bed. "I guess." I pulled back the cover and slid out to retrieve my clothes. When I turned to look for my bra, Percy was holding it up in the air. "You look even better in the light." If he continued like that, we'd be back at it again in seconds. Not that I have anything against that, but it would cause suspicion and my stomach was howling for food. Percy pushed himself out of bed and walked over to me, slowly fixing the bra back onto my body. I gave his whole body a appreciative look. I could say the same thing for him. Percy chuckled and bent down to pick up his boxers, slipping them on over his manhood. "I look forward to our next free time." Percy smirked "so do I. Although tonight you could stay over. It would be safest." I pulled my top back over my head and laughed. "I'm sure it would be."

As we walked to the food circle for dinner. Percy started talking about our project. Really that was the last thing on my mind. "I started reading the book, it's bloody long. The first thing I read, were about the green pearls, you know the ones that got me out of the underworld?" I nodded. "Well, yeah, apparently my dad was the one who created them, but they were stolen from him by Persephone when she visited the world on one of her free days. She hid them all over the earth, so that he couldn't find them and he's never created any since. Isn't that weird?" My mind was tumbling through every word. Green pearls, I knew now why that sounded so familiar. In my dream, Percy had gone on and on about green pearls, just before I had been visited by Persephone. Had it been a sign? And if the green pearls were created by Poseidon, that would explain why it had appeared out of the water droplets. Had Percy's father sent one of his mystical pearls to save me? "I think your dad was the one who helped me out of the Underworld." Percy stopped suddenly and stared at me confused. "Seriously?" I nodded and thought through every bit of information I had. "I think so, the marble, or pearl, was created out of water and if the pearls are your fathers, then it all makes sense. Maybe my mother had asked him to save me."

"Or he might have seen how depressed I was without you." Percy said softly. "Yeah maybe that's it." I could only smile at Percy, since we were in public view of quite a few people, but he understood. We walked on in silence, until we reached the dinner area. Where we parted like distant friends and went off to our own groups. Acting as if we hadn't just had mind blowing sex and confessed our deep feelings for each other.

Had Poseidon really saved me, because Percy had wanted me back? I guess not many girls can say they were saved by the God of the Sea.

**Hope you enjoyed it! I think I'm gonna finish this story soon, so I thought you guys deserved a long chapter with a lemon. **

**The whole idea with the green pearls, is taken from both the film (Persephone's visitors using them to get out of hell) and research of the book **(Poseidon's pearls)**, as well as my own ideas about Persephone stealing them for her own use. **

**Please Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

I found Vanessa and sat beside her, pulling a plate of food towards myself. "Hey" I said, trying to sound as non chalent as possible. "Heya Cora, are you, urmm like feeling better?" She wasn't looking me in the eye, but her voice was caring. "Yeah, thanks." I took a sip from my nectar glass and felt myself dive into the pool of my memory of the last hour, how Percy's lips had tasted deliciously of this stuff.

"Hello Cora!" I turned to my left and watched as Drew took a seat next to me. Slipping his large body onto the incredibly tiny bench. "Hey Drew." He gave me a weird little smile and poked me under the table, so that no one could see. I knew what he was getting at. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing what I just spent the last hour doing. Luckily Vanessa, the man lover she is, leaned over and popped her head over my shoulder. Fluffing her hair as she did. "Cora, you never told me you were friends with Drew." Good enough distraction for me. "Oh yeah, Drew and I go way back, he's like my big brother." Give her the sign that he's not anything romantic to me and the conversation will carry on. "I'm Vanessa, by the way" she purred, pushing me slightly out of the way with a gentle shoulder push. Drew leant forward with the same eagerness and winked, "Oh I know. I make sure to learn all the pretty girls names, specially the blonde ones." Oh Drew, you sure know how to make a girl feel special. Vanessa was practically crying with joy. I slid back in my seat and watched as the two of them flirted like their lives depended on it.

Across the circle, at the end of the path. I noticed Chiron watching me intently. He held up his hand and gestured for me to come to him. My mind screamed. Seb. I slipped off the bench, said sorry to Drew and Vanessa, who weren't listening anyway. To wrapped up in their own worlds. That's for the best right now.

I moved as quick as I could over to Chiron. When I reached him, he turned and started walking. Never saying a word. I tried to think of good things. Anything. Nothing would come to me that was right. So I just watched as Chiron's hooves made weak indents in the ground. As we walked towards an area of the camp that I had never visited before. Through the trees I could spot a large building, covered in large stain glass windows and pillars made of purest white marble. It was beautiful. But there was something dark about the place. The air was colder inside, then it was outside. It wasn't a good place. Chiron lead me inside and sat me down on one of the largest chairs. He took the chair next to it and then a couple other camp leaders followed. Joining the circle. "Bring out the accused?" Chiron boomed.

I coiled back into my chair. The sight of Seb, creeping out of the shadows, held by two centaurs. Was a horrific and brilliant sight. He glared up at me and his eyes were hollow. How could I have ever thought his eyes were nice? "Sebastian Cox, you have been found guilty of raping and assaulting Cora Bennett. Do you have anything to say?" I didn't move an inch. Breathe a fucking breath. I just kept my eyes on Seb. He didn't say a word, but I could hear him grit his teeth and his hands closed into fists. Lyra stood in the shadows, near the door. I hadn't even noticed her when we had arrived. Her arms were tightly crossed across her chest and she bite her lip, until a bead of blood appeared and trickled down her chin.

"Your silence, won't lighten your punishment. The camp leaders have discussed and it has been decided that you will be sent down to hell, for thirty years. To serve under Hades. You will work with the dead and you shall live with the dead. That will be your punishment." Seb went to open his mouth, but the centaurs turned him away and marched him to the back of the room.

I took a deep breath and then stood up. "I have to go" I managed to mummer, stepping towards the exit, looking towards Chiron. He nodded and turned away, obviously not as affected by the trial as I had been. Not even a little bit.

Turning, I took a couple large steps, until I was out of the building and then I ran back towards the main camp. The walk back to the cabin seemed like a blur. I smiled when people spoke to me, said thanks when they told me how sorry they were for what had happened. When they asked if I knew what was gonna happen to Seb. I couldn't answer, even though I knew. Confusion ran through my veins. I should be delighted, Seb is going to be locked up, so that he can never hurt me again. Yet tears are running down my cheeks.

I threw myself into my cabin and cleaned up my face. Chucking cold water, again and again, against my cheeks and eyes.

Suddenly there was a knock at the window. That could only mean one person. I walked out to the kitchen and opened the latch, pulling the glass pane up, so that Percy could climb in. "I was worried about you." I threw myself against his chest and burrowed my head against his soft cotton T-shirt. "Your always worried about me." Percy nuzzled the top of my head and almost sighed. "There's good reason for that. Why did you disappear at dinner?" I lead Percy towards my bedroom, collapsing on the bed, so that he had to mould his way around me. "Chiron wanted me to go to Seb's court thing. That bastard is gonna be working in hell from now on." I could hear Percy's heart beat. It calmed me down immediately. "Just what he deserves. Although I do wish I could have kicked his ass one last time before he left." Oh I would have loved to see that. Percy was incredibly sexy talking all manly, protective and ever so slightly dangerous. "So do I. But I guess we could just settle for spending the night together. If that's not too bad a compromise." Percy grinned, a naughty, lustful grin and nipped at the tip of my nose. "Not too bad at all. I could say it might just be the best idea ever." I sat up and kicked off my shoes and pulled off Percy's, before tucking us underneath the blanket. "Well, let's not wait a minute longer."

**Hey guys so this the end of the story. What have you guys thought of the story overall. Thanks so much for all the support and reviews! Can't believe it's the end, I'm sad and incredibly relieved. **


End file.
